Bizarre Love Triangle
by KKtheRipper
Summary: Winry has always felt something for Edward. But when the brothers come back to visit, she starts to notice Alphonse. Her feelings grow for both of them and once she realizes they are both within her grasp, she is forced to decide who to choose to be with in the end. Win x Ed/ Win x Al. Lemon or two in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters. I also do not own the lyrics.**

**Warning: Some adult themes and lemon in later chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Every time I think of you,_

_I get a shot right through with a bolt of blue._

_It's no problem of mine,_

_But it's a problem I find._

_Living a life that I can't leave behind._

* * *

"Hahaha! You can't catch me!"

Winry ran across the grassy field and she didn't look back because she was afraid that she would be tagged by one of the brothers.

"I'm coming Winry! Better run!"

Edward yelled from behind her as she huffed and puffed while running as fast as she could.

She slowed her running as she got tired and turned around to see that the Elric brothers were trying to catch up to her.

"Hah! You see I'm the fastest there is!" She shouted while placing her hands on her hips and closing her eyes in pride.

"Oh no you're not!"

She just opened her eyes when she was suddenly knocked down to the floor by both brothers.

Edward and Alphonse laughed hysterically on top of her as she squirmed as much as she could to get out from under them.

"Move jerks! Okay you got me I can't breathe!" She yelled and they both let off of her.

"Heh heh sorry Win. We were only playing." Alphonse said rubbing the back of his head and he blushed slightly.

"Yea, I thought you were tougher than that!" Edward yelled back at her as she widened her eyes in fury.

"I am! You two are nothing against me! One more round of tag and this time I'm **IT**!"

The two brothers panicked and began running off in different directions away from her. She counted to ten and then began running after them.

Those summer days were full of fun and no worries. Part of her wished she could live those times again. But, there comes a time when you grow up and forget about the fun and innocent times and start to focus on more of the responsibilities in life.

* * *

Winry awoke from her nap as she grunted and stretched her body on the couch she lay on. She squinted her eyes and looked out the window to see that the sun was still up and that she hadn't overslept from the hard work she was enduring before.

"Winry! Suppers ready." Pinako yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" She got up slowly wiping her eyes. She rose from the couch and slipped on some shoes as she headed downstairs to eat dinner. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she noticed the wonderful smell of stew linger in the air.

"Mmm..smells so good Grandma! Stew again? I love it!" She said as she sat down at the table.

"I know it's your favorite Winry. That's why I always make it." Pinako said with a smile as they both began eating in peace.

A couple of moments passed before Pinako spoke up again.

"So, have you heard anything from the Elric brothers lately?"

Winry stopped her eating at the mention of the two and responded sadly.

"No…I haven't. It's been a long time since I've heard anything from them. I just hope they aren't getting into too much trouble.." She said while playing with her food with her spoon.

"Well, I'm pretty sure there okay. You know, if they got into trouble or hurt themselves in any way, they'll be back here in an instant to see you."

Winry couldn't help but blush a little and realized that she was right. They'd always visit her when they got into a heap of mess. It was only a matter of time before they showed up again. Even if it's been about 3 years since she last saw them. Somewhere in her heart, she knew they would come to visit her again.

Staring at her bowl of stew, she reminisced about the good times she had with the two. About the time when Ed and Al arrived at Risembool because of the crazy fight they had with Scar, and how she beat the crap out of them for being so careless. But, deep inside of her she was so happy to see them. Although she used to bully them around, she always had a soft side for the two. She also respected their determination to restore each other's bodies and she would always support them no matter what decisions they made in the end.

It was her sole duty to be there for them. Be their mechanic, their friend, and always for whenever they needed help. That was her purpose in life because they were the only family she got.

Although…

She tried to fight off the other feelings she had inside of her that lingered for a very long time…

So long that it had been there since she was a little girl.

There was one thing she knew was true, and that she could never let out. For she knew, deep inside of her, that she was in love.

In love with Edward.

She spent so many nights trying to brush it away in her mind. But, she couldn't. The feelings were so strong.

She sighed as she began eating again and she felt Pinako stare at her from the side of her glance. She could never reveal this to anyone. Never…

And if Alphonse were to find out, would he be happy for the both of them? But, why would it matter what Alphonse thinks?

'It's not like I like him or anything…'

She thought as she finished up her supper and took her bowl to the sink to wash it.

"Thanks Grandma. The food was great.." She said lazily as she began to wash her dish.

"No problem…Hey Winry?"

She noticed the question and concern in her voice.

"Yea Grandma?"

"Do you miss Edward and Alphonse?"

She stopped her washing and stared at the wall in front of her not knowing how to answer.

"Because…you know they're coming soon to visit ya know."

Winry's eyes widened to the news and tried to hide her excitement.

"Oh...really? Well then I guess I'd better tidy up the place."

She finished washing her dishes and stopped the water as she grabbed a kitchen towel and dried her hands. She started to head up the stairs when Pinako spoke again.

"Aren't you glad to know they're coming?"

Winry froze for a second and then turned to face her.

"Yea…well I am. I just hope they didn't get into trouble again. Otherwise, it would be double work time for me heh.." She said with a smile and turned around again to head up the stairs.

She could feel Pinako's glare at her backside as she walked up the stairs.

She now knew that they were finally coming back for sure as she kept her excitement hidden and started to get ready for bed.

When she was done changing and brushing her teeth, she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling in thought.

'They're coming back…I hope they are doing well. I hope they don't see much of a difference in my growth.'

She giggled to herself remembering how short Ed was the last time she saw him.

'I also hope that Edward has grown a bit. I know he's always been short, and Alphonse towering over him in that suit of armor of his. But…'

She smiled to herself as she started to slip into a deep sleep.

'But…I hope they are doing fine. And remember me as I always was. Their best friend Winry. Their one and only…but if only they would know how I-'

She then fell into a deep sleep and let the sweet dreams overcome her for the next day would truly be a surprise.

* * *

"Winry dear! They'll be here soon. Wake up!"

She awoke suddenly from her deep sleep and looked out her window to see that it was sunrise already. She yawned and put her legs over the bed side attempting to get up. Even though she was hesitant to get up and get ready, she had a good night's rest and was ready for the day ahead of her.

She got up and stretched. Then headed over to her dresser where she would pick out a nice set of clothing to wear for the day. She decided on a white tee-shirt with black shorts. Simple, but the usual for her when she wasn't working hard on her auto mails. She brushed her teeth in the bathroom, put her hair up in a high ponytail and headed down the stairs for breakfast.

As usual, Pinako had made eggs with bacon and toast. She wasn't feeling that much hungry this morning because of her inner excitement for the Elric brothers arrival. She sat at the kitchen table as her grandma served her breakfast.

"The usual for you dear." Pinako said with a smile.

"Thanks Grandma." She smiled back and started eating her breakfast even though she wasn't hungry.

A little while passed and she finished and offered to clear the table and Pinako gladly accepted.

They cleaned together and much to their surprise, they heard Den bark from the outside. The bark stunned Winry as she started getting nervous and it was now obvious in Pinako's eyes.

Pinako just grinned and headed for the door.

Winry stood there not knowing what to do, or how to act. She just stood there as Pinako opened the door and stepped outside as the morning sun illuminated around her.

"Edward! Alphonse! How are my boys doing!" Pinako said while Winry stood behind her.

"Hey Pinako, how's it been?" Edward said with an obvious sound of maturity in his voice.

"Good, good. Oh my! Alphonse? Is that you?!"

Pinako's eyes widened to the full form of Alphonse in front of her. He was just a few inches taller than Edward and his hair was blonde but just slightly darker than Ed's.

"Since when did you get your body back? My my…your so handsome! Much better looking than your tiny brother over here."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT IT WOULD TAKE A MAGNIFYING GLASS TO SPOT MY EXISTENCE!?"

Alphonse sighed and held his brother in place to calm him down.

"Brother, you're almost as tall as me now. Why are you still getting mad at being called short?"

Winry couldn't help but laugh at how Ed didn't change at all with his anger when people called him short. Ed stopped his angry fuse and noticed that Winry was standing behind Pinako in the doorway.

"Oh…hey Winry. Whats up? Long time-"

Edward stopped in mid sentence when he saw Winry step from behind Pinako and smile at him. He was in awe because he could see how much she'd grown and developed a beautiful body since they were away. His gaze was quickly interrupted by her words.

"Hey, Ed. Long time no see."

She continued to smile as Edward smiled back and looked down at his feet trying to hide his blush that had formed on his face.

"Yea…it's been a real long time."

"Hey Winry! It's me Al!"

Winry stopped looking at Edward and looked over him to see Alphonse standing there in his human form. Her eyes widened. She remembered when he was still a kid and kind of kept his same appearance, only much more grown up and handsome now.

"Hi Alphonse. You look…different. But, I mean in a good way haha." She said with a smile and Alphonse just blushed at her response.

"Yea, Brother got my body back. I'm so happy you finally got to see the real me again."

Alphonse kept smiling at her and now she was the one who had to look down to her feet to hide her blush.

Pinako noticed what was going on and then broke the 'soon to be awkward moment' between them.

"Well everyone. Please come inside. I made some breakfast if you boys were hungry?" She took a drag from her pipe and headed into the house.

They both nodded as they picked up their luggage and walked inside the Rockbell's house.

Winry eyed the luggage in their hands as she then spoke up.

"Oh..you guys were planning on staying long?" She asked in a curious tone.

Before the Elric's began to explain Pinako stepped in.

"Well, I was going to explain to you before dear, but I thought I'd make it a surprise."

"Yea Win we're staying for a month or two." Ed spoke as Winry became shocked from the news.

"Oh…oh I didn't know. Well…wow this is great!"

She picked up her excitement and Ed and Al let out the air they were holding in while waiting for her response.

"I'm glad your okay with it Winry." Alphonse said while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yea if you don't mind.." Ed said looking around the room trying not to stare at Winry.

"Yes of course I don't mind! You guys are always welcome."

She then thought about something important.

"Then that means…let me get the rooms ready for you!"

She turned around and headed upstairs to get their rooms ready.

"Well that went well." Ed spoke and Alphonse nodded.

"You two look so handsome! How long ago did you get your body back Alphonse?" Pinako asked.

"It's been about a year now."

"Well, you look wonderful. The both of you…I mean."

Ed just rolled his eyes and heard footsteps coming back down the stairs.

"Rooms ready."

* * *

It was long past nightfall, and Winry was downstairs in her automail repair room as she heard a knock on the door. She stopped her focus on her work for a second as she answered.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly giving off a creaking sound.

"Hey Winry. What are you doing up this late?"

She turned around to see that it was Alphonse standing in the doorway. She smiled and showed him the new piece of automail that she had been working on.

"Oh, I've been working on a new model. I actually just finished. Do you like it?"

Alphonse walked up to her and picked up the new arm holding it to the light.

"Wow it has a lot of detail in it. Great job."

He handed it back to her with a smile. She couldn't help but blush again at the new sight of Alphonse's face. He too blushed a little when he noticed and placed his hands back in his pant pockets while rocking back and forth on the heels of his feet.

"So, do you always stay up this late working on your projects?"

"Yea.. usually. I'm sort of an insomniac if you can't tell already." She giggled. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little past 2am."

"Wow, time flies. Wait…aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, no. I think I'm old enough now to stay up anytime I want." He said chuckling a little.

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that way." She responded blushing a little more at her poor choice of words. "I just meant that it's late and that you guys were probably tired from your trip and all."

"No. I'm okay. I usually can't sleep either. I guess I'm used to it from not being able to sleep all those years in the armor, heh." He said while rubbing the back on his head.

A moment passed and she had to break the silence before it got awkward.

"So…how old are you now anyways? Just out of curiosity. I can't remember things for the life of me."

"I just turned 20 last week."

Winry's eyes widened and she could not believe it's been that long since she last saw them.

"Well. You've grown a lot Al. You look…really good."

She just realized what she said and didn't mean for it to come out that way and hoped that Alphonse didn't notice.

"Thanks…and you look….really good too."

There was an obvious blush on his face and Winry looked to the floor quickly to hide the little smile that formed on her face.

"Oh…thanks."

Another silent moment passed and now Alphonse had to break the awkwardness from happening.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Night Win. Don't stay up too late."

She lifted her head and saw him leave the room and close the door behind.

'Phew.' She thought. "That was a close one."

She turned around in her seat and continued to touch up on her finished project and then suddenly stopped.

'Wait…did I just say "that was a close one"? Close one what? What would have happened? This is Alphonse, what the hell am I thinking?!'

She got up from her table and knew that she was really tired because she was thinking about things that she normally wouldn't when she was more awake. She left the room and headed to her own for the night.

* * *

It was about an hour later and Winry was tossing and turning in her bed. She couldn't sleep as she groaned and then sat up straight.

'Why can't I sleep? What's wrong with me?'

She got up and placed her slippers on and headed out of her room to the bathroom. While in the hallway, she noticed the silence in the house and how dark and creepy it was. She shivered a little as she quickly headed to the bathroom. When she was done, she stepped out and almost screamed when she saw Edward leaning on the wall outside of the bathroom.

"Jesus Ed! You scared me!" She whispered as he chuckled a little.

"Sorry, I had to use the restroom too. Didn't think anyone was still awake."

Winry looked at him for a moment and saw the moonlight radiate off of his bare chest and she could also see that his hair was loose and fell over his shoulders.

"Is…there something wrong?" He said watching her look him over.

"Oh, no nothing. I'm just…tired. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight Edward."

"Night Win." She turned around and headed back for her room. She closed the door behind her and let out her breath that she was holding in.

'Wow…Ed sure has grown up a lot. He looks…really handsome.'

She walked to her bed and slipped off her slippers. She laid down slowly and tried to fall back asleep when there was a slight knock on her door. Her eyes opened a little as she wondered who would be knocking on her door at this hour. She thought that maybe it was all in her head and let it go closing her eyes again. A few moments later the knock came back. Her eyes shot open and she got up quickly to head to the door and opened it slowly.

"Who is it?" She whispered through the crack of the door.

"It's Alphonse. Can I come in?"

She couldn't believe that Alphonse came to her room at this hour. But she opened the door anyways and motioned for him to come in.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you, but I couldn't sleep. And I knew you were still awake…can I chill with you a bit?" He asked with a worried look on his face wondering if she would reject him.

"Yea sure of course Al. Anytime you want company I'm here." She smiled slightly and she walked over to her little couch in the corner and patted the seat for him to sit next to her. Alphonse walked over to her and sat down.

"Do you want to watch some t.v. to get your eyes tired or something?"

"Yea, that'll be nice. Thanks."

She grabbed the remote and turned on the t.v and saw that one of the 1920 horror movies were playing.

"Is this okay?" Winry asked eying Alphonse from the side and he nodded.

"Yea, this is perfect. I love horror movies." He smiled and Winry put down the remote and watched the movie with Alphonse.

"So, how old are you now?" He suddenly asked cutting off the gaze she had on the television screen.

"Oh, I'm 21." She said looking at him and he turned back his gaze to the t.v.

"Why do you ask?"

Al looked down and was hesitant to respond.

"Oh…it's because you asked me my age before. And that…"

She waited silently for the rest of his response.

"That…you look different that's all."

She turned her face back to the t.v. because she didn't want him to notice the bright blush on her face. They continued watching the movie for a while and before you knew it they were both fast asleep.

It must have been about 20 minutes into their sleep when Winry felt a hand on hers. She slowly awoke from her sleep and opened her eyes slowly to see what was going on. She saw that it was a much larger hand than hers and she froze for a second before turning her head slowly to look at Alphonse. He was still sleeping and she couldn't help but smile at the way he looked. He was sleeping so peacefully. Something inside of her gave her a weird feeling at that moment. A feeling in her stomach that she normally would not feel. Not especially for Edwards younger brother.

She leaned closer to Alphonse's face and without thinking she brushed her lips up against his and pulled away to look at him. He slowly opened his eyes to the sudden movement and stared at Winry blankly. She was so close to his face that he couldn't even move. She then took the next move and boldly pressed her lips against his. He still didn't move and she opened her eyes slightly to see his were still open wide in shock. She pulled back and felt humiliated at what she had just done.

"Oh my Gosh…Alphonse…I am so sorry."

She covered her face with her hands to hide her massive blush that came after her actions and Alphonse still stood in the same position that he was in. It took a moment for him to snap back into reality and noticed that Winry was completely embarrassed.

"No wait. Winry…"

He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled away her arm from her face motioning for her to look at him. She hesitantly turned to him to see that he was blushing as well.

"Winry I…"

The words couldn't come out of his mouth as Winry's heart started beating faster as the seconds went by.

He started breathing faster as he moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes went wide from the spontaneous action, but then relaxed a bit as Alphonse began passionately kissing her. They did not dare use their tongues, but Winry felt the urge to move onto his lap and straddle him from a top. They kissed deeper which caused Winry to lose control in herself. She stuck her tongue in Alphonse's mouth and started massaging her tongue with his looking for dominance. Al moaned in her mouth and then she began grinding herself on him. His hands slid from her upper thighs to her hips and then started moving slowly up her shirt. Just when things were getting intense, there was a knock on her door.

She quickly got off of Alphonse and fixed her clothing. She snapped out of her infatuation with Alphonse and looked at him shocked. She stood up from the couch and fixed her clothing. She walked to her door to open it just a little bit.

"Who is it?"

"Hey, it's me Edward."

She cursed mentally at herself and had to come up with something because what would he think if he knew his brother was in the same room with her at this hour?

"Um..whats up?"

"Can I come in?"

It was like deja vu all over again.

"Uh…um, I can't. I'm…"

She had to think, and think fast.

"I'm naked."

She could have smacked herself from the stupid response she gave him, but it seemed to have worked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow then. Goodnight Win."

She closed the door and laid her back against it. She sighed and realized that Alphonse was still in her room. And, just kissed her.

More than just kissed her. He almost felt her up.

But this wasn't good. Why did she kiss him in the first place? Why did he kiss her back? She couldn't understand because she was supposed to be in love with Ed.

She looked over to where the couch was and saw Alphonse sit up and walk towards her. Her heart sped up a little as he ended up right in front of her.

"I'm going to bed now Winry…goodnight." He took one look at her and her eyes stared back as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. A tingly sensation ran through her body as he moved past her to open the door and headed back to his room.

She headed back to her bed quickly and laid down throwing the covers over her body. 'This is going to be a crazy couple of months.' She closed her eyes and surprisingly fell asleep within a few minutes.

* * *

The next morning she awoke and felt like she had no sleep. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was half past nine. She groaned when she realized that she only had five and a half hours of sleep. Also the fact that she had to get up and help her Grandma make breakfast for the boys. Well, they weren't boys anymore. But, she still had to show respect for the two and help out. She leaned up from her bed and stretched noticing that the sun wasn't present and heard the sound of rainfall hitting the roof of the house. She got up and got dressed like she usual did and then brushed her teeth in the bathroom. She was too lazy to put her hair up so she just combed it through and made her way downstairs.

The kitchen light hurt her eyes as she entered and saw Pinako preparing breakfast.

"Hey Grandma. Good morning." She said with a yawn.

"Hey Winry. Wow you look like hell. Did you sleep at all?"

"Yea I got some hours in. I guess I have a lot on my mind lately."

She sat down at the table and placed her head in her hands closing her eyes a little because she was still tired from the lack of sleep. Pinako noticed and smiled to herself.

"I think today you should just take it easy. Don't worry about breakfast. I'll take care of it."

"No, I'll help just give me a-"

"Don't worry, you look like you need a break." Pinako interrupted her and Winry gave up on arguing and continued to close her eyes for a bit. She was disturbed when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys. What's for breakfast?" Edward spoke as he pulled out a chair to the left of Winry and sat down.

"I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast. Is that okay?" Pinako spoke awaiting his response.

"Yea that'll be fine."

He looked over Winry and noticed her head in her hands and eyes closed. "You feeling okay?"

"Yea, I'm just really tired that's all."

"Yea you were up pretty late last night. I couldn't help but check up on you because I heard the t.v. on and noises coming from your room."

With that said Winry blushed deeply as she just remembered what happened last night with her and Alphonse.

"Oh, hahaha that was just the movie I was watching. It was a horror movie, Er, horror romance movie." Winry tried not to sound nervous and Edward looked at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh..kay."

"Here's your food. Eat up and maybe you'll grow a little more."

Edward growled and mumbled something about Pinako's remark, then ignored it and started eating. Winry got her plate too and just picked at her food not wanting to eat much. A couple of minutes passed and there were another pair of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys, good morning!"

Alphonse smiled at everyone showing his usual cheery self as he pulled out a chair to the right of Winry and sat down. Winry noticed both brothers on either side of her as she sighed and continued picking at her food. Pinako placed Alphonse's food in front of him and he thanked her and started eating. She bravely peaked at him without turning her head to watch him eat.

'Does he not remember anything from last night? How is he so calm around me?' She wondered as she finished her food and went over to the sink to wash it. She lazily began washing as she felt a presence behind her. Then she noticed Edward move next to her arm to arm.

"Mind if I join in?" He said with a smirk and she blushed a little and let him wash with her. She felt a little uneasy knowing that Alphonse was behind them and she felt like his eyes were on her. She finished quickly and moved away from him feeling the awkwardness overcome her and began heading towards the automail room for work. Edward watched her with a confused look and turned to Alphonse.

"What's up with her?"

Alphonse shrugged and smiled while he finished his plate of food.

She walked into the room and closed the door behind her pressing her back against the door.

'What the hell is going on? Why am I acting this way?'

She shook her head and went over to her table and began working on another automail project that she had in mind.

'Edward is obviously into me, and I am into him. But, what are these feelings that I'm having for Alphonse?'

She thought as she started putting together metal and forging it.

'My mind is driving me crazy. I have to tell Alphonse that this can't work out. Whatever is in his head needs to stop now before it goes any further.'

She started drilling the metal so that she can fit screws into it.

'Will it go any further?...No why am I even thinking that! This is Alphonse dammit! He is like a little brother to me. No…Tonight. Tonight I'm going to tell him.'

Sparks started to fly around her as she drilled into the metal in front of her to rid her frustration.

* * *

Night came around and Winry had finally finished her work after long hours of being in the automail room. She wiped the sweat from her brow and got up to stretch. Her stomach growled and she suddenly realized that she was starving. She was so focused in her work that she forgot to eat. She closed the light in the room, walked out and locked the door. She headed towards the kitchen and noticed that it was really dark in the house and that she couldn't see well. She felt for the light switch on the wall and turned it on. She went towards the refrigerator and grabbed something to make. She prepared her food and ate silently alone in the kitchen. When she was done she finished cleaning and headed up the stairs to get ready for bed. The hallway was quiet and eerie like the night before as she shivered again and entered her room quickly. She began unchanging and slipped into her light pink nightgown. She headed to her mirror and stared at herself for a second. Dark rings were visible under her eyes which were caused from the lack of sleep she's been having. She shrugged it off and then walked towards her bed to lie down. She put the covers over her body and glanced at the clock.

'12 am.'

She sighed and tried to drift to sleep. The sound of the rain hitting the roof seemed to be never-ending. She then shot her eyes open and realized that she had something important to do and that she had totally forgot. She knew that Alphonse would still be awake as she got up from her bed and slipped on her slippers. She headed to the door and grabbed the doorknob turning it slightly when she heard a knock on her door. She paused for a minute surprised at the sudden knock and opened the door slowly.

"W-who is it?"

"It's me..Ed."

* * *

**I left a little cliffhanger for the next chapter. For the next one I'm most likely adding a lemon so here's a future warning. Reviews are greatly appreciated whether negative or positive. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters. I also do not own the lyrics.  
**

**Warning: Some adult themes present**

* * *

_But there's no sense in telling me,_

_The wisdom of the fool won't set you free._

_But that's the way that it goes,_

_And it's what nobody knows,_

_Well every day my confusion grows._

* * *

"It's me…Ed."

She felt a little confused but she opened the door anyways to let him in.

"Hey, what's up? Is there something wrong?" Winry said looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"Yea, actually there is."

"Well then you can tell me. I'm here for yo-"

She was suddenly cut off from Edward's lips crushing into hers. She gasped at the sudden movement and then pulled away.

"E-Edward? What are you doing?"

"I've been meaning to do this for a long time Winry."

"Do what? What are you talking abou-"

Again Edward kissed her only this time slower and with passion. She tried fighting it at first, but then gave in. She relaxed and kissed him back as he traced his tongue over her bottom lip to gain entrance and she accepted him. They began kissing deeply and he moved her slowly towards her bed without breaking the kiss. She felt a little uneasy and knew this was wrong somehow but she just let it continue. He broke from the kiss and pushed her onto the bed softly. He began to take off his shirt and Winry stared at him in shock and knew what was going to happen from there on.

"E-Edward wait."

He stopped his movements and looked at her with a confused expression on his face. It took her a moment to regain her thoughts before she started to sit up from the bed.

"I…well. I don't know if..I'm ready do this right now. It's too sudden." She looked down to her lap in embarrassment.

Edward felt a little taken back from her response. He had to collect himself for a second before he could answer back.

"Oh…I'm sorry. It's just that…I thought you wanted this. You know between you and me. Cuz you know in the past we've done it before..."

Her eyes went wide and realized that she might have offended him. "No. It's not you! That's not what I meant."

'_Ugh how could I be so stupid? Now he probably thinks I don't like him or something_!'

He sighed and then made eye contact with her. "Yea I know Win. I agree though. It would have been too fast. Sorry."

She felt like a complete bitch at that moment so she made the next move to reach out and touch his hand lightly. She was embarrassed, but she had to reassure him that she had feelings for him and that she just needed some time to figure things out.

"Ed. You know I like you a lot. We practically grew up together. You're a great person in my life and I just think that you know…" She squeezed his hand a little. "…we should take it slow so that we don't rush into things."

He looked into her eyes while still standing in front of her and nodded. "Yea, your right. Let's take it slow." He smiled and she did too as he leaned down to give a chaste kiss before walking away to the door.

He turned around before he left to face her. "Hey you know. This is why I like you so much Win. You're different from any other girl I've met before."

She smiled and blushed a little at what he said.

"This is a good thing what we're doing…and you know.." He turned to her with a blush on his face. "Now we can be together like we were always supposed to. Night." He closed the door behind him and Winry's smile went straight to a frown in an instant.

'_Relationship? Now we're official all of a sudden? I didn't agree to any of this!'_

She pressed her hand to her forehead to relieve some pressure from the headache that was forming due to her stress.

'_But now that I think about it…I kind of led him on_.'

She had to figure things out now because Edward now thinks that there was a relationship going on between them and that she HAD to stop what was going on with her and Alphonse now. She had no other choice so she waited a few minutes before heading out quietly to Alphonse's room.

The hallway was dark and eerie just like every night and she just shrugged it off once more as she crept quietly to his room. While on her way she had to come up with something to say so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings. But, in honesty, it would have kind of bothered her as well. She knew these feelings weren't doing her any good and she had to just end it once and for all. To end any feelings that are forming between them and now focus on Edward. She reached his room and stood there for a second. She was very hesitant to knock, but with a deep breath she raised her hand to knock slightly on the door.

There was no answer.

'_Was he asleep already? I thought he was usually up around this time?_'

She decided to try once more only to hear footsteps coming to the door. She tried to ignore her heart that was beating fast in her chest, but it was something that wasn't possible to ignore at that moment. The door opened slightly and she swallowed a little hard when she saw his face.

"Hey Winry. What's up?"

His hair was messy and he had a slight smile on his face. She was now at a loss of words because she never saw him look this way before. He looked really handsome and it made her not want to stop their attraction for each other even more.

"Hey Al-phonse…um…what's going on?"

'_God really?! That's the best response you can give?_'

She felt stupid, but he just giggled a little watching her act out on her obvious inner argument.

"Well, I was laying down in my bed and all. Thinking I guess, what about you? What brings you here at this time?" He smiled already knowing why she was there but let her speak anyways.

"You know..heh." She felt like a complete idiot now because she just couldn't get her words out correctly and Alphonse noticed this so he motioned for her to come inside his room.

"Come in."

She moved past him quickly and he shut the door and turned to look at her. Her hands were in a fist and regretting every word that was about to come out of her mouth. But, she needed to get it out, once and for all.

"Alphonse. We need to talk."

"Okay…what about?"

She looked down for a moment and then looked back up hesitantly to see his face. She frowned a little and watched as his smile disappeared and turned into a look of worry. She felt really crappy, but she knew she had to do this.

"I…think we should just be friends."

He now stared at her with his eyes widening slightly.

"This…what we're doing. Well, last night was not supposed to happen. Because, you know, I like your brother and-and this can't be. Whatever you are feeling, whatever I am feeling needs to stop…"

She knew she was rambling on but then she noticed his face relax a little smiling slightly as he began walking towards her slowly, step by step. This only made her more nervous, but she had to get her point across.

"Y-You see Alphonse. Your Edward's younger brother. It would be awkward to like each other, especially in front of him. So, you understand right? Right you.." She noticed that he stopped right in front of her. His face inches away from hers that she had to swallow hard and shake her head a little to focus. She could practically feel his soft breath on her face and was losing focus quickly. She suddenly turned around and walked to his bed. She sat down with a small thump and looked back at him and noticed that he was heading over to sit next to her.

"Winry?"

She turned her head and noticed his greenish gold eyes staring into her blue ones so close.

"I understand."

Her eyes widened at his response and she suddenly felt a lump in her throat not knowing why this bothered her that he had just agreed with her.

"You…do?"

"Yea. I know what you mean. It would be weird and I know you and brother liked each other for a long time. I don't want to ruin things…"

She was surprised to see that his words did not match with his facial expression because even though he sounded okay with it, his face showed differently. His expression was a little bitter and she didn't know what to say then.

There was some silence between the two before she finally got the will power to speak again.

"So, then that's settled. I'm glad you understand Alphonse."

She stood up from the bed slowly.

"Goodnight."

She started to walk away and when Alphonse suddenly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She gasped at the sudden movement and turned to look at him with a blush on her face.

"Wait.." He said and she started to feel confused.

"What's wrong Al?"

"I can't stop these...feelings for you."

She froze in place as he got up from the bed and grabbed her by the shoulders pulling her into a soft kiss. She whimpered at the sudden action and then realized what was going on and quickly pushed him away from her.

"No! Alphonse I told you, I…" She stopped her words as she was now gazing into his green eyes full of lust. She grabbed him by his shirt with two hands and pulled him into a rough kiss. She couldn't resist the way he made her feel at that moment no matter how hard she tried. Moments passed and Winry noticed that things were getting too crazy so she had to pull back and back away from him.

"I'm sorry Al…I can't."

With that said she turned around and headed quickly for the door and out to the hallway. She practically ran to her room and closed the door shut behind her as quietly as possible. Her heart was beating fast and she had to catch her breath from what just happened. She felt somewhat relieved, but at the same time in the pit of her stomach, it felt like she did something wrong. Not only to him, but to herself as well. She felt like she had hurt Alphonse by turning him away like that. She was now so far confused with this situation that's going on with the two that she wouldn't know what to do.

'_Do I have a choice on who I want at this point?_'

The question came to her as she walked over to her bed to lie down.

'_I just don't understand what's wrong with me…I've always loved Edward, but why am I feeling this now for Alphonse?_'

Her head started to ache as she pressed her hands to her head to relieve the pressure. She laid back down on her bed slowly with a sigh.

'_What will I do now? How am I going to handle this situation without hurting the both of them?'_

She closed her eyes and tried to think of something to distract herself so that she could get some sleep for the night. She would only have to worry about it tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, Winry awoke to the sound of a rooster that was outside of the house. She hated that bird, but what could she do? She lived in the country side after all. She got up slowly from her bed and groaned while glancing at the clock. It was half past ten as she stretched and got up to change. She did her normal routine getting ready in the morning to head downstairs for breakfast. Last night was still fresh in her mind and she shrugged it off because she could only worry about it later. Right at that moment she was hungry and needed some coffee to wake herself up. Having finished with her usual routine of getting dressed, fixing her hair and brushing her teeth, she started to head downstairs. She could hear laughs coming from the kitchen as she slowed her walking and stopped at the end of the stairs to hear what all the ruckus was about.

"So, I was like "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN? YOUR GUNNA CHARGE ME THIS MUCH TO STAY AT YOUR CRAPPY MOTEL?!" Edward said while acting out a situation that occurred on his travels.

"Oh really? Haha, then what happened?" Pinako said sounding very interested in his story.

"And then, he was like "Well, this is how much it is, take it or sleep outside ex military scum!" So, at that point I had no choice but to pay because Al was with me and I didn't want him to sleep outside and all. Of course I didn't care if I slept outside, but I wanted him to be comfortable ya know?"

She could hear Alphonse laugh and she peaked carefully to see what their reactions were during their conversation.

"Oh yeah. I remember brother. After you paid, he called you "short stuff" and you practically almost killed him if I haven't held you back. Hahaha."

Edward grimaced at the word "short" and Winry couldn't help but laugh as she came from the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Yep, sounds like Ed alright. Sorry but I overheard the conversation. Thank god you stopped him Al, who knows what kind of trouble he would have gotten into."

She smiled at Edward and he only rolled her eyes at her. He mumbled something like "I'm not short anymore" to her and Alphonse laughed again. He scooted over in his seat so that she could sit in between both of them at the table.

"Sounds like you boys had quite an adventure together." Pinako said while bringing over the scrambled eggs and pancakes to the table.

"Yea, it's always an adventure with brother. Although…"

Alphonse made eye contact with Winry.

"It's really great to be home again."

He smirked at her and her heart fluttered as she blushed slightly from the sudden look that he gave her. She forced her eyes away from his before anyone noticed and took a long drink from her glass of orange juice trying to hide her reaction.

"Yep. And now we can keep Winry company at all times. Right Win?"

Edward glanced at her with a smile on his face and she smiled as well.

"Well when you two are done, I need help around the house. A couple of shingles are missing on the roof due to the storm we just had a couple of weeks ago." Pinako said.

"Yea no prob. I'll get right on that. Thanks for the breakfast." Edward said while sitting up from the table and headed over to the sink to wash his plate.

"I'm coming too." Alphonse got up and washed his plate too.

As they were heading outside, Pinako's back was facing away from them as Alphonse turned to her before heading out and gave her a quick smile. She almost melted at the way he looked at her. At that moment the crazy feelings that stirred within her had arisen once more. It was driving her literally insane. But, when he turned to smile at her like that, something fluttered in her stomach like butterflies. Watching him smile at her with his short sun-kissed blonde hair, white teeth, and lips that were so irresistible….

"I'm going to the auto mail room Granny. Thank you for the breakfast!"

"Okay dear. Don't work too hard."

She got up from the table abruptly stopping herself from those thoughts and headed off to the auto mail room.

* * *

What felt like minutes, were actually hours of her working on her new auto mail arm for Edward. She wanted it to be perfect this time. Light weight and easy to maneuver. Every time she would build a new arm or leg for Edward, she got a happy feeling inside. She always loved how he would react to the new and improved models. He would thank her in which she would feel that she had accomplished something great. Making Edward happy was one of her favorite things. Although she admitted to herself once that when he got angry, he was pretty cute.

She loved the Elric brothers ever since she was a little girl. So by having them not around for a while made her feel empty inside. But, now that they were back, for god knows how long, she felt the emptiness dissipate and she felt like they were a family once again.

But, something was eating her away from the inside. Why did she all of a sudden take an interest in Alphonse? Was Edward not good enough for her? Did she want both of them in her lives instead?

She laughed to herself at the stupid thought she just had and focused back on the arm she was working on. Sparks flew as she dremeled the metal to smooth the edges as she heard a knock on the door. For a second she felt butterflies in her stomach because at this point it could be any one of the Elric's that would enter. Or it could be Granny Pinako…it didn't matter anyways.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and she still had her back to the person as she heard footsteps come closer to her.

"What are you working on there?"

She widened her eyes and turned her head slightly to see that it was Edward. She smiled and stopped what she was doing to put her full attention towards him.

"Oh it's your new and improved auto mail arm. It's not finished yet, but I'll have it ready sooner than you can imagine."

He moved next to her to examine the new arm.

"Hmm, yea it looks nice. Is it going to be heavy this time?"

"No, not at all. I actually made it lightweight so you can move around easier."

"Will it break easily?"

She frowned at him. "No, it'll be fine. What are you doubting my skills now?"

Edward looked taken a back. "N-no that's not what I meant! I swea-"

"It seems like your blaming me for your auto mail breaking all the time when it is YOU that always get into trouble and you always come back crying to me!"

Edward backed away when noticing the anger in her tone of voice.

"So-sorry Win. I didn't mean it that way." He said with his hands raised slightly in defense and a blush on his face.

She snapped out of her attitude with him and realized that she had gone too far. She looked down ashamed of herself. Had she just snapped at him for no reason?

"I'm sorry Ed. I don't know what's wrong with me lately…"

'_Yea, why the hell did I just explode at him like that? These emotional feelings I'm having lately are doing a number on me…'_

There was a moment of silence between them and then he spoke again.

"It's okay Winry. I know you didn't mean it. It seems you have a lot going on, so I'll go now."

He turned around and started heading for the door when she stopped him.

"Wait, I'm sorry. Listen please don't take it the wrong way. I just have a lot of things on my mind lately." She said while looking to the floor in shame.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Anyways I came in here to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight with me and Al?"

Her face brightened at the offer and she nodded.

"Okay, that sounds nice. Where are we going?"

"It's a new place that opened up. They serve some sort of Xingese food which I never had before. Just be ready by eight. See ya Win."

He left the room and she turned back to her work with a sigh.

'_Phew that was a close one. I almost lost it there. I guess tonight would be nice. I haven't been out in a while, so this would be a good chance for me to clear my mind.'_

She finished working on her auto mail and headed out of the room and upstairs to take a shower.

A while passed and Winry was in her room getting changed for the dinner date. She wore a nice white blouse and a short black skirt. Followed by some black heels to go along with her casual attire. She looked herself over in the mirror and approved.

'_Tonight would be a nice night I hope.'_

She smoothed out her skirt and went to her purse to get her lipstick.

'_I hope I look pretty enough. I never do this kind of thing. I wonder what they would think of me.'_

She had her hair down and drew on some black eyeliner on her eyes. She then smoothed on her lipstick and blotted on a napkin and then started to head downstairs to meet with the two. She held her breath as she neared the bottom of the steps and then advanced past the kitchen to where she saw Edward and Alphonse sitting on the living room couch. They were reading some kind of material before she cleared her throat to get their attention. They both looked up and their mouths dramatically hung open from the sight of her. She smiled feeling satisfied that she looked good and spoke to knock them out of their gawking behavior.

"So, how do I look?"

Alphonse stood up from the couch looking at her with adoration in his eyes and was about to compliment her when Edward butted in.

"Wow, you look…different."

Winry apparently didn't like the way he answered and frowned a little at him.

"What do you mean?"

Edward could see an annoyance start to form on her face and at that moment he realized that he might have said something wrong again. He got up from the couch and walked towards her quickly. He was in front of her when he got a better chance to cover up what he had just said.

"What I meant was…you look really pretty Win."

For what he did next, she would have never thought he would ever do in her life. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss it softly. He was acting all gentlemen like and she couldn't help but blush at the sudden action. She quickly glanced over at Alphonse and saw that he looked kind of bothered. She removed her hand from his and gestured to the door to leave.

"I, uh, think we should go now."

* * *

The night was beautiful as Winry stepped out from the house. A warm breeze passed by as she breathed it in. They started walking on the dirt road which Winry was a little hesitant about. She didn't want to ruin her shoes, but she guessed it couldn't be helped. It was about a mile walk as they reached the train station. They purchased their tickets and sat down on a bench waiting for the train to come. It was about nine o'clock when the train had arrived. The train made a loud whistling noise and the conductor yelled out from his compartment window allowing people to come aboard. She was the first to walk into the train car followed by Ed then Al. They sat towards the back area and waiting for the train to start moving. Edward sat next to her and Alphonse sat in the front of them. There was some silence between them along the way, but nothing too uncomfortable. She looked over to her side and saw Edward looking out the window in thought. Then she looked forward and saw Alphonse with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

'_They look so peaceful.'_ She thought as she smiled to herself.

'_I can't believe I grew up with these two. I wouldn't know what to do without them.'_

She looked down to her lap and started to play with the rim of her blouse.

'_I'm actually glad that were going out like this. We really need it. Well…I really need it.'_

She felt like there were eyes watching her as she looked up slowly to see that Alphonse was looking at her with a small smile.

"What's up?" He said.

"Oh, nothing. Just bored I guess.."

"Heh, yea me too. Are you excited about going out? When was the last time you went out like this?"

"Not in ages actually. This is good though because I need a break sometimes from the countryside."

"Yea, I know what you mean. I'm actually excited too. I bet they have tons of great food. I've been to Xing before and the food is so amazing. Your gunna love it." He said with a smile.

She smiled and then looked over to Edward.

"Hey Ed. You okay?"

"Yea…why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason..just your so quiet that's all."

"Yea, sorry. I've just been thinking."

She fell silent and decided not to keep bothering him. While leaning back in her seat, she closed her eyes for a little while waiting for their arrival.

About a half hour later they arrived at East City. The train whistled again and opened its doors for them to leave. They walked onto the platform and she waited for them to lead her to the restaurant. Ed started walking towards the street to call a cab and when the car stopped for them they went in. Winry was smushed in between the two and it felt a little uncomfortable how close she was to them. She was practically sitting on both of their laps. Though, she could feel the warmth of their legs on either side of her and she couldn't help but enjoy the sensation. Edward spoke out to the driver for where they needed to go and the car started moving. She looked out the window to see building after building pass by. She also noticed the pretty street lights that illuminated the city. They passed the Central Command Headquarters as well. She was so focused on the beauty of the city that she hadn't realized that she had her hand on Alphonse's lap. She noticed it only when her hand started getting warm and she turned to look at her hand and then at Alphonse. She blushed a deep red when she noticed that Alphonse was blushing as well. Moving her hand quickly from his lap she turned to Edward to ask him something to distract herself.

"So, uh Ed, how much longer until we get there?"

"Heh, you're that excited huh?"

"Well…yes. Also, I'm pretty hungry."

"Don't worry. It'll be another five minutes or so. We're almost there."

"Okay."

She looked forward and waited for the time to pass as they soon arrived at the location. Edward stepped out of the car first and held his hand out to help Winry out.

'_What's with him lately? This is so not Edward to do this.'_

She took his hand and eased out of the car. Alphonse followed after her as they walked up the small set of stairs to the restaurant. The outside appearance was not much but once they stepped inside it was beautiful. A dim light lit the restaurant and lots of Xingese art flowed decoratively throughout the large room. There were many people who were sitting down eating and laughing over their drinks. She felt at that moment that this would be a good night. The waiter greeted them and brought them to their table. It was a little booth in the corner which was nice because she didn't like to be surrounded by a lot of people. But, it was sort of bad because now she had to squeeze in with the Elric's again. It seemed like déjà vu had occurred like in the taxi cab before as Edward once again slipped in first, then Winry, and then Al. She sighed but then realized that she had just a little bit more room than before when she was almost sitting on them in the cab. Their legs still touched but this didn't seem to bother her because she was somewhat used to it already. Another waiter greeted them and took their orders. Ed ordered the ramen special, Al ordered the seafood mei fun, and she ordered the tempura. When the waiter was done, she left and then Edward spoke up.

"Anyone want a drink? I'm parched."

"Yea sure, get me a whiskey on the rocks." Alphonse said while Edward eyed him like he didn't know he could drink those kinds of drinks. Then he looked to Winry.

"And you?"

"Um. Hmm, I guess a cranberry and vodka please."

"Sure, be right back."

He got up from the table and walked over to the bar. She took the time to look around the room and enjoy the nice view. She could smell the amazing food and also loved to hear the small band play a nice tune. She looked to the side and smiled at Alphonse watching him enjoy the same experience she was having. Then Edward came back with their drinks. She started to sip slowly not to get too tipsy before the food came. Edward downed his drink right away and Alphonse drank at a normal pace. She couldn't help but notice how different the two were as far as their personalities and actions. The waiter came back and served them their dinner.

A little while passed and they finished their meals and felt stuffed. Winry was very satisfied and actually wanted another drink because she felt like she needed to loosen up a bit now that they were out.

"Hey Ed, could you get me another one of this?"

He smiled at her. "Yea sure, hold up."

"Wait, me too!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned to him in confusion. "You sure Al?"

He stared at him with a little worry in his eyes as Alphonse reassured him that he was fine. Then he nodded and headed off to the bar once again.

"So, do you like this place?" Alphonse asked while turning slightly towards her in the seat.

"Yea, it's really nice. Thanks for taking me here."

"No problem. It was actually Ed's idea. You should thank him instead."

"Of course."

They fell silent again. Winry was staring at her lap as Alphonse spoke again.

"I'm sorry."

She looked up from her lap in confusion and turned to look at him.

"Sorry about what?"

"About last night. I shouldn't have pushed on like that. I don't know what's wrong with me. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

He looked at her with apology and she smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Of course Alphonse. I'm sorry too.."

Just when he was about to speak again Edward came to the table. He gave them their drinks and they carried on with their drinking. The band started to play a loud and exciting song and some people got up from their tables to start dancing. Winry watched with amusement and laughed at the people who were falling over a little from being tipsy. At this rate, soon she would be too tipsy to stand if she keeps up drinking like this.

Half an hour later, after a couple of more drinks, Winry was now as she expected, tipsy. She laughed at almost everything Ed and Al said and they both raised an eyebrow at each other. They noticed that she might have had a little too much.

"Haha Okay Win. No more for you!" Edward said moving his hand to take the drink out of her way.

"Nooo Ed! I'm fine really."

He could tell by the look on her face that she was clearly not, but he didn't want to get into an angry confrontation with her again so he let it go. Moments passed and Edward needed another drink. It was as if he was a bottomless pit and he never got drunk. But, unfortunately for Winry and Alphonse, they were almost smashed. Alphonse might have had about four or five glasses of Whiskey and she had about four drinks of cranberry and vodka. Edward was up to glass seven, but he seemed fine which astonished the two.

"Brother! You're not drunk?!" Alphonse yelled out obviously tipsy.

"Maybe only a little. For some reason I have a good tolerance." He said with a wide smile.

"Haha, you're so funny Ed!" Winry said while slapping his lap which caused him to jerk and almost spill his drink in his hand.

"Yea, well I try I guess..?" Edward was amused at the way his younger brother and sort of girlfriend were acting around him.

Edward kept on by trying to amuse Winry even more, and Alphonse would follow right in after as if they were in a battle to gain her attention. Though, Edward was a little bit too tipsy to notice.

* * *

A long time passed and all three of them were completely wasted. Edward was now minding his own business and staring at the crowd enjoying the livelihood of the place. On the other hand, Alphonse and Winry were exchanging jokes to each other and laughing while having an amazing time.

"And then I turn to her and was like, "So, what is this made of again?!" Alphonse said while Winry laughed so hard she almost cried.

"Hahaha, that's hilarious! I can't imagine how she felt when you said that!"

Alphonse laughed too and then stopped to watch Winry laugh which made him feel butterflies in his stomach. He loved the way she laughed at his jokes, and the way they would engage in interesting conversations. Also, the fact that she was so beautiful..

It was then that something snapped inside of him. He boldly moved his hand slowly and placed it on her leg. Winry was still laughing and then stopped suddenly to notice that he wasn't laughing anymore. He had a serious expression on his face and she wondered if she had said something wrong. She felt a hot flush form on her cheeks when she suddenly realized what was going on. His hand was on her leg. Just like in the car, when her hand fell on his by accident. But was this an accident? She looked to his hand and then to his face as her heart skipped a heat. Alphonse was staring at her with love and adoration and she soon felt a heat sensation tingle all over her body. It seemed like he wanted her… needed her at the moment. All of her emotions were running in circles and she didn't know how to properly respond to the sudden touch.

In that moment he leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers. A small gasp escaped her mouth as she soon gave in to the warm sensation on her lips. She closed her eyes slowly and leaned into the kiss. It was hot and sensual and she couldn't help but make a little noise. He moved his tongue so that it glided over her bottom lip and she soon accepted him. They slid their tongues over each other's and found a rhythm that had them both feeling hot. The kiss started getting out of hand as she hooked her arms around his neck and pressed her body flush against him. He moaned into the kiss hugging her around the waist to pull her even closer. Then suddenly they snapped out of their moment when they heard Edward speak.

Winry shot her eyes open and separated herself from the kiss by moving away from Alphonse as fast as she could. She was breathing heavy and tried to act normal when she turned to Edward and saw that he was talking in his sleep! Could it have been fate at that moment that they were to not get caught? Or was it just luck. Either way she could not believe what had just happened and it happened right in front of Edward!

"Wh-what time is it?" He said stirring awake from his nap.

She was still in a state of shock and had trouble answering.

"It's time to go brother. It's getting late." Alphonse spoke quickly leaning forward in his seat.

"Geez it's almost one in the morning."

"Heh, yea we should go now."

They started to get up and left money on the table for their food and drinks. Winry got up very slowly still feeling the dizziness from the alcohol…and from the situation from before. Edward helped her up and they started walking through the restaurant and out the door.

While in the cab, Edward was leaning on Alphonse's shoulder fast asleep. Winry was to the left of Ed staring out the window in silence as they were on their way to the train station. They finally arrived at the East City train station and boarded the train. After a long and uncomfortable ride, they finally reached Risembool. Winry almost stumbled out of the train car when Alphonse caught her by her arm to stop her fall. She blushed and slowly moved her arm from his grasp.

After a long and agonizing walk, they arrived at the Rockbell house. She couldn't wait until she got out of those shoes as they were killing her feet from the walk. She reached for her key and opened the door to let them in. Quietly, without waking Pinako, they snuck through the kitchen. It was really dark and Edward bumped into a couple of chairs which caused them to giggle. He was in a sleepy state and the way he maneuvered around the dark room was pretty entertaining.

"Shhh! Be quiet." She said as they kept walking through the kitchen, then got to the stairs and started to head up. She went first and started walking slowly trying to make as little noise as possible. The last thing she needed was to wake Pinako up and hear her lecture about how she shouldn't be out this late and all. As she was heading up the stairs she couldn't help but notice, even in her drunken state, that she was still wearing a skirt.

'_Oh my god, what if they could see up my skirt!'_

She quickly advanced up the stairs and headed to her room closing the door quickly behind her. She let out the air she was holding in and finally started to undress. First went off her shoes, then her blouse, then skirt. She was left in her underwear now and didn't bother to put on her night-gown because she just wanted to sleep. She lay down in her bed and tried to close her eyes but felt a little uneasy because the room was slightly spinning. She tried to ignore it and focus more on what happened before.

'_Did we really just kiss like that before?'_

She started thinking back to when Alphonse made the move on her and how she didn't stop it this time.

'_If Edward wasn't there, would it have gotten out of control?'_

She couldn't help but feel guilty that she had just kissed Edward's younger brother in front of him like that. She felt so ashamed, but at the same time, it felt so right. Her thoughts about it were now making her dizzy as she closed her eyes again and started drifting to sleep.

* * *

Her dream started off with her as a little girl. She was running in a field full of grass. It was a hot summer day and she could feel the sun kiss her skin. She laughed as she was being chased by the two brothers. A distant memory of hers that had once occurred in the past, but now alive in her dream. The same events happened leaving them lying on the grass cracking up. She was having such a good time with them when suddenly a dark cloud casts its shadow over the land. She could see that it was a storm brewing and she looked at the two and saw that their faces were sad. She frowned and took them by the hands to seek shelter somewhere. She kept running with them to the house but it seemed like they were getting nowhere. They could never reach the house as it started to rain hard and she started to get nervous. A bolt of lightning hit the ground with a clash as she turned away covering her ears with her eyes closed tight.

The next minute she was in her room. This time it was the present and she was lying in her bed. The storm was brewing outside and she jumped from the thunder that sounded. The thunder started getting louder and louder and she couldn't take it anymore so she jumped out of bed and ran to the door. She entered the hallway and stopped when she noticed a faceless figure in front of her. They reached out their hand to her and she accepted it. Soon she was brought back to her room and the storm had calmed down just a bit as she was brought to her bed. She slid in and the person followed after her. She could feel a warm hand rub her shoulder and then move to her neck. Then the person started to kiss her jaw line softly moving to her lips in a slow trail. Her lips met with the person and they started to kiss. The storm no longer bothered her as she felt warm hands slide over her stomach and up to grasp her breast. She gasped at the feeling and then continued to kiss the mysterious person passionately. Then things started getting hot when they moved from her lips to her neck, sucking slightly on the tender skin and nipping it with their teeth. She moaned a little and was enjoying the sensation this person was giving her. Just when the person moved their lips slowly downwards over her breasts and stomach. Something felt different. As if this was real, but she could not see this person. The person stopped from their ministrations and met with her lips again.

"I love you Winry."

The person breathed those words against her lips. Though the voice sounded so familiar, she just couldn't figure it out.

'_Wait Love? Love…You love me?'_

'_But, who are you?'_

"Who are you..?" She asked slightly while in a daze.

'_Who are you? Tell me. I need to know, I need…'_

Suddenly she awoke from her sleep speaking those words out loud.

"Who…who are you? Who are you!?" She cried out and struggled to open her eyes moving her head from side to side. Then she was hushed by someone that was hovering over her. She almost screamed but stopped herself to see who the person was that was on top of her in her bed.

"Alphonse!?"

* * *

**All reviews greatly appreciated. :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters.

**Warning: **Lemons

* * *

_I feel fine and I feel good,_

_I'm feeling like I never should._

_Whenever I get this way,_

_I just don't know what to say,_

_Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday?_

* * *

"Alphonse!?"

'_What the hell is he doing in my bed? And on top of me like that?! I thought this was just a dream.'_

"Winry…let me have you. Just for this one night." He pleaded while kissing her neck sensually.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Alphonse, are you drunk?"

He paused to answer. "A little, but I don't care."

"Listen, you don't know what you're saying. Or doing! I think you should go to your room and sober up."

"No." He said flat-out.

"Al..?"

"No, this time I won't leave. I know what I want and I want you Winry."

She could not speak at that moment because she didn't know how to respond to that. Here he was lying on top of her, hot and flush without a shirt on. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips. She was starting to feel a warm sensation throughout her body from the way he was pressing against her. He slowly leaned down to press his lips to hers. She tried to resist at first, but he only pushed on. It wasn't like the kiss he gave her before. This time it was clear that he had lust for her. She knew what was going to happen if she let this go on, but did she really want to stop it?

She decided to give in and leaned into the kiss. If this was going to happen, she would let it. She would let down her guard just this once. She took the bold move this time to slide her tongue against his lips and without hesitation he accepted. They started making out the way that they did while back at the restaurant. She made a little noise into the kiss which caused Alphonse to kiss deeper knowing that she liked it. They were so lost in kissing each other that Winry started to feel something pressing against her sensitive area below. She gasped into the kiss now taking notice at his hardening member. She lost it then and started kissing him fervently. She started to grind her hips up against his purposely to entice a response from him. He moaned into the kiss and she started moving her hands from his arms, to his sides, and then to the rim of his pants. She started to push down and he lifted up from her to help her out. He was now in his boxers and she wasted no time by kissing him roughly again.

It was like her hands were moving on their own when she slowly slid her hand down his boxers. His breathing picked up when she touched his fully erect member. It was warm and the gasp that he let out only turned her on more.

"Winry…"

He moaned into her mouth as she let her fingers caress and explore him. She made eye contact with him now as her body started to tingle with pleasure when she started pumping him slowly. His eyes started to close slightly from the pleasure he was receiving and she knew then what she wanted to do next.

She pulled back from kissing to sit up slightly in order to shift positions. She pushed Alphonse back so that he landed on the bed opposite of her as she climbed on top of him. She began kissing him again with more force as she started removing his boxers swiftly. After they were removed, he reached from behind her and unhooked her bra. She stopped kissing him for a second and realized what was about to happen.

She felt a little shy knowing that they practically grew up together. Just a couple of weeks ago she thought of him as her little brother, and now they were doing this. This was no time to feel self-conscious about her looks and they were too deep in this to deny him love.

She let him remove her bra completely from her body. He stared in wonder at her bare chest and she couldn't help but blush. Her breasts were perky and her nipples were hard due to her intense arousal. He leaned forward unexpectedly and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She moaned from the sensation and closed her eyes. His hot tongue began to twirl around her hardened nipple as he sucked slightly.

She sighed and closed her eyes tilting her head back from the pleasure. A muffled moan escaped from his mouth when he felt her start to grind against him. She was becoming so lost in the sensation that she didn't notice her movements.

It was only her panties now blocking her from Alphonse. He then bravely started to pull them down. She stood up on her knees and let him peel off the underwear slowly.

Her face felt hot and she got more nervous as the seconds went by. She helped him take it off and now she stood fully exposed to Alphonse.

She could not hold back the intense blush she had on her face and Alphonse noticed this and he smiled. He softly pulled her back onto him so that she was leaning on his chest and began to kiss her passionately. She could feel his erection rub against her clit and shuddered at the sensation. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside her now.

She sat up from him and reached around grabbing his member. Now staring into his eyes she could tell that he was ready. She positioned him over to her entrance as she slowly moved down so that the tip of his head could enter her. While doing so she kept eye contact with him and his breathing had stopped for a second for the awaiting feeling.

Then she sat down all the way so that his whole length was buried deep inside her. Her insides were already slick and ready for him so there was no prepping needed. She closed her eyes at the sensation as Alphonse gasped at the warm sensation. She began moving up and down slowly trying to find a good pace. Alphonse grabbed her hips and started to guide her in a faster rhythm. She couldn't control the moans that were escaping her mouth, but she had to keep it low because there were people sleeping in her house. Actually right in the next room.

Alphonse's breath hitched and moaned as she started fucking him faster.

"Winry…mmm.."

She looked into his green-gold eyes full of lust and noticed that his blonde short hair was a little messy from their actions. She couldn't help but shiver at the gorgeous man from under her. Her breath became faster as she leaned down to kiss Alphonse again. They moaned into each others mouths as they were making love to each other for the first time. The feeling was so strong and the mood was perfect.

He stopped kissing her for a second and grabbed her by the shoulders to switch positions. He practically threw her around and was on top of her now. She gasped and was about to ask what happened when he began kissing her again. Their tongues slid against each other erotically as he pushed himself inside of her in one rough thrust. She gasped in his mouth as he started fucking her faster.

She wrapped her legs around his hips to give him better access. Soon she was feeling pure bliss and felt like she couldn't hold her orgasm anymore. He was hitting her in the right spot and all of a sudden an intense pleasure ran throughout her body.

"Ahh…Alphonse!"

She came and her muscles clamped around his cock.

"W-Winry, I'm gunna-"

He couldn't finish his words as he climaxed inside of her hard. She could feel his seed spill into her as she then unhooked her legs from around him. Alphonse laid on top of her while both were trying to catch their breaths. He gave her chaste kisses and soon moved off of her to lie next to her.

Winry stared at the ceiling going over in her head what had just happened. She just fucked Edward's younger brother!

And…she liked it.

* * *

After that night, things have changed between them. Winry never thought of Alphonse the same ever again. Every time she saw him her heart fluttered and she got goose bumps from the thoughts of him taking her like that night again. That's all she would think about and she felt like such a pervert for having those thoughts in the first place. Then she started wondering, is this love or just lust?

Because when she hung out with Edward she also felt love and comfort. Though it was a totally different feeling than what she felt for Alphonse.

Alphonse was new. Someone she could picture having an exciting relationship with. But, with Edward, she could see herself settling down with him and have a normal life with a house and 2.5 kids.

As if she wasn't confused before, she was now even worse. She loved both of them. She didn't want to have to choose. Then what could she do?

She decided to keep things the way that they were going and not tell Edward she was seeing his brother. Honestly, Alphonse didn't give a shit. Some brother he is for not caring if he was fucking his brothers girlfriend or not.

She saw a whole new side of Alphonse that she hasn't seen before. All her life she thought that he was the shy sweet guy that never took control of things. But she was so wrong.

Alphonse took control all right. Control of her body and mind. She liked the wild side of him and was glad that she brought that out in him after that night.

They would sneak off at night and have quick hot sex anywhere they could. They would do it in the bathroom, Alphonse's room, her room, the kitchen, the hallway, the automail room, and even Edward's room when he wasn't home.

They were acting bad, and knew they could get caught in any second. But they didn't care. They were becoming inseparable and she couldn't get enough of him.

One day the three were sitting at the dinner table after a long hard day of work. Alphonse was sitting in front of her and Edward by her side. It was quiet. Too quiet for to be comfortable so she had to break the ice.

"So, how was work today guys?"

"Oh, the same. Just finishing the paint job around the house." Edward sighed obviously not wanting to talk about work at that moment.

"Yea, but were almost done. The house is starting to look really nice." Alphonse smiled at Winry and she smiled back.

"Hey Winry. Can I ask you something?"

She froze in her chair and stopped eating wondering what Edward wanted to say. She got nervous thinking that maybe he'd noticed the flirting going on between her and Alphonse.

"Yea Ed, what's up?"

"Um…well…how would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

She felt a little uneasy from the question and didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to say no, but at the same time she didn't want to make Alphonse uncomfortable.

She looked straight into Alphonse's eyes obviously confused what to say. Alphonse noticed this and spoke up.

"Yea Winry, go out with Ed. He always chooses the nicest places to eat. Why don't you go with him, I'm sure it would be fun." He said with a smile on his face.

She noticed that he was being sincere. There were no signs of jealousy or anger in his facial expression. She then nodded and Edward smiled wide.

"Great, okay be ready tomorrow around seven, kay?"

He placed his hand on her leg from under the table and heat rushed to her face quickly.

"It's going to be fun, I promise."

* * *

The next day went by fast. Winry was getting ready in her room for the dinner date. She felt butterflies in her stomach because she didn't know what Edward meant by placing his hand on her like that. She grabbed a black cocktail dress from her closet and put it on. She wore matching black heels to go with it. She then tied her hair in a high pony tail and put makeup on. When she was finished, she spritzed on some perfume and headed downstairs.

Edward was waiting for her in the living room. While walking towards him she looked around the room and noticed that Alphonse wasn't around. She didn't want to feel remorse for going out with Ed so she felt a little better that he wasn't there.

Edward eyed her from the couch, and then got up slowly while staring at her in awe.

"Wow, Win. You look..beautiful."

She blushed slightly and thanked him as they headed on out.

Eventually they ended up at the restaurant in the city. They were brought over to their seats and then sat down across from each other. It was a candle lit dinner and Winry felt really special. At the same time, kind of guilty. But she wasn't doing anything wrong. It was a simple dinner and nothing more.

Edward struck up a conversation about the past and Winry listened in interest. They laughed at all the good times they had while drinking their drinks. They ate their dinners and ordered another round of drinks. Soon they were downing drink after drink becoming very tipsy. Winry was acting silly now and so was Ed.

They joked around and laughed out loud causing the people around them to look at them with strange looks. They were behaving like kids all over again and Winry was enjoying every second of it. She now realized why she loved Edward. As annoying he could be sometimes, he really was a great person to be with.

Edward calmed down from laughing and looked at Winry with a smile on his face. She smiled back enjoying the conversation they just had while sipping on her white wine.

"Heh. Yea so why don't we get out of here and go somewhere else?" He was trying to sound serious while still giggling.

She eyed him while sipping her wine and swallowed.

"Yea sure, what do you have planned?"

She waited for him to answer and noticed that he looked away blushing. He was having a hard time putting together what he wanted to say and then he faced her again and took a deep breath.

"Well I was wondering if you would go to a hotel with me and maybe watch a movie or something to be just me and you, you know because we aren't really alone with Alphonse around and if you don't like it then we can just go back home!"

He said these words so fast and gasped for air freaked out from what he just said to her.

Her mouth opened wide in shock.

'_Did he just ask me to spend the night alone with him?!_'

She didn't know what to say. She knew what his attentions were by his words and the look of his flushed face. She couldn't help but laugh out loud because he looked so cute all nervous and waiting for a response. She sighed and answered.

"Sure Ed. That sounds okay. What movie do you want to watch?"

Edward started to feel relieved as he thought about what to watch.

"Well, I guess whatever's on the television. It is late and the weekend, so hopefully there are some horror movies on now."

"Yea, okay sure. Let's go."

Edward froze in his chair shocked that they were about to leave so suddenly. She laughed and grabbed him by his arm to head out. He followed her and they paid for their meal and drinks and exited the restaurant.

Winry felt promiscuous and daring tonight. She felt like a bitch taking advantage of her situation with Ed and Al, but at the same time she was enjoying herself. She now had the two tied around her finger.

They got to the hotel which was a couple of blocks away and checked in. Edward was extra shy and jumpy over everything. Winry laughed to herself because she loved the way he looked so cute when he was nervous. The blush never left his face until they reached the hotel room. His face turned white as a ghost.

'_What? Does he not want to spend the night with me now all of a sudden?_'

She wondered after seeing him frozen at the door.

"Hey Ed, you okay?"

He came to his senses and snapped out of his moment he was having.

"Yea, sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me.."

She laughed a little and punched him slightly on the shoulder in a playful manner. He laughed a little and opened up the door. They walked in and the room smelled clean and looked really nice. It was a four star hotel and it was what they expected it to be like.

Winry ran to the bed and jumped on it. She started laughing and jumping up and down on the bed. Edward stared at her like she was crazy, but then smiled because she was having a good time.

"Come on Ed. Jump with me! Haha!"

"Nah. I'm fine right here."

She frowned and stopped jumping and then jumped off to sit at the edge of the bed.

"So, movie time right?"

* * *

They were both lying together on the bed watching the horror movie that was playing. It was late at night and neither of them was tired. They were eating popcorn that they made from the little hotel microwave. While eating, she noticed that Edward kept sneaking a glance at her from the corner of his eye and she smiled to herself. She could see from the corner of her eye how handsome he looked. His golden eyes matched his hair color so closely and she loved how he had his hair in a high ponytail. It really complimented his looks.

'_But, I wonder what he's thinking about?_'

The alcohol was leaving her system just a little bit as she was able to start thinking clearly again.

'_Why am I here with Edward alone? What about Alphonse? I wonder what he is doing right now..or what is he thinking. We're not coming home tonight.. Would he be mad at me tomorrow?_'

She felt a little guilty spending alone time with Edward like this, but she actually liked it which scared her. She had feelings for Alphonse and Edward. She didn't know what to do. Even though she decided to see them both, she felt sort of like a bad person. It was so wrong what she was doing, yet she didn't bother to stop it.

"Do you like the movie so far?"

Edward snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to look at him.

"Yea, do you?"

"Yea."

They were silent again and continued watching the movie while eating popcorn. There was a really scary part which made Winry jump and drop some of the popcorn in between Edward's legs.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Here let me clean that."

She slowly picked the cornels from in between Edwards's legs as he blushed a red hue. She noticed that she was touching him pretty close to his private area and then moved away quickly.

"S-sorry Ed."

He kept staring at her with his wide golden orbs as she felt herself blush. He swallowed hard and leaned closer to her. Her heart started beating fast. He was about to kiss her! She didn't know what to do. She had to think fast, she had to-

"Whoops, oh no, I'm sorry!"

She played off a spaz act spilling the popcorn on the bed. He snapped out of it and noticed the popcorn that had been spilt.

He blinked and reached to clean the mess. "Oh wow. It's okay! I got this."

She felt a little better about herself because she stopped him from kissing her. But how long could she hold him off for?

"I think I'm getting tired now. I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all. Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" He asked almost done cleaning the mess.

Winry thought about it for a moment and then thought that it wasn't so bad sleeping next to him. What could he possibly do?

"No, you can sleep with me. It's fine."

'Yea great choice of words Win.'

Edward nodded and got up from the bed so that he could pull the covers back. Winry got up too and realized that she wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in her dress. She felt strange from what she was about to ask him.

"Hey Ed, um, would you mind if, um, I borrow your shirt for pajama's tonight?"

Edward blushed again and stuttered as he answered.

"Y-yea s-sure, here."

She watched as he removed his shirt and her eyes widened at his fit frame. He had a six pack and the tan skin which made it more enjoyable to look at. He tossed the shirt over to her and she caught it.

"Thanks a lot."

She stood there and Ed stared at her.

"Um, would you mind turning around so that I could get dressed?"

"Okay yea."

He quickly turned around and Winry began to change. But what she didn't know is that Ed was facing the hotel room window which reflected her image.

Edward didn't know what to do and he just stood there in horror hoping that she wouldn't notice. And she didn't.

She started to take her dress off grabbing the bottom and lifting it over her body. Edward swallowed hard and couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew it was wrong to watch her, but he couldn't peel his eyes away.

The dress passed her breasts and came over her head. Her breasts were bare now and Edward started to get an erection. She had perfect large perky breasts with pinkish nipples. He could see that she was wearing white laced underwear which complimented her fit body.

At this point Edward had to close his eyes because his thoughts were becoming too intense. She pulled his shirt on and got into bed.

"Okay, I'm done now."

He turned around and headed over to the bed quickly. She noticed his stiff and quick movements and wondered what was wrong with him.

"Hey, uh, do you mind if I take these off?"

He pointed to his pants and Winry snapped out of her thought and nodded. She looked away feeling a little nervous now as she could hear him remove his pants and get into bed. They were now lying in bed, both half naked with each other. She moved towards the lamp to shut it off.

"Good night Ed."

"Goodnight Win."

The lamp made a 'click' sound and soon the room was dark. They fell silent waiting for sleep to take over them. But it never came.

So many thoughts were brewing in her mind as she tried to shake it off. Something inside of her wanted Ed to reach out and touch her, while her other side told her not too because she would feel horrible for doing that to Alphonse.

Then she remembered that her and Ed were practically boyfriend and girlfriend so if they did do something, she shouldn't feel bad about it. If anything she was hurting Edward in the process which is the last thing she wanted to do.

She didn't know how many minutes passed by that she finally felt tired enough to sleep. She didn't know if he was asleep yet but that didn't stop her from dozing off.

She was about to pass out when she felt something move along her thigh. Her eyes snapped open realizing that Edward was touching her. She turned to look at him and saw him lying close looking at her with his face half covered with the blanket. She felt heat rush to her face as his fingers trailed up her thigh to her stomach.

She couldn't believe that he was making a move on her like that because she wasn't expecting it at all. He kept his hand on her stomach and didn't move. Her breathing started to pick up as she got nervous. Her thoughts started running all over again and she didn't know how to respond to his touch. He uncovered his face and scooted closer to her until his body touched hers.

"Winry?"

She gasped at her name being called and answered back nervously.

"Yea, Ed?"

"Can I touch you?"

Those words sent shivers up and down her spine. She felt so scared but excited at the same time. She knew this was wrong, but she found Edward so attractive. How could she say no?

He was waiting for a response and she knew that she had to give him one. She couldn't figure out what to do, what to say, or how to respond. She then just listened to her body and let it make a decision for her.

She was no longer thinking as she touched Edward's hand and grabbed it firmly by the wrist. She could feel the pulse in his wrist beat faster as she slowly lowered his hand down her stomach. She closed her eyes as she led his hand down her stomach and slid under her panties.

Edward let out a gasp as he felt her private area. It was warm and moist and he had a hard time breathing then. She bravely took his finger and placed it over her clit and began rubbing it in circles. She let out a sigh of pleasure and removed her hand for Edward to take over.

He couldn't believe what he was doing, or what Winry had led him to do, but he continued. He began fingering her slowly watching her face for her reactions. He was so turned on by the twisted pleasure her face was making that his erection pressed hard against her thigh.

She opened her eyes and turned her head towards Edward. His eyes were dark with lust and she couldn't help but moan. With his ministrations, she felt like she had to do something in return as well. She reached under the blanket to touch Edward's erection. He gasped slightly at the sudden touch as she slipped her hand down his boxers and grabbed his member. She felt the pre cum pooling around the tip as she took her finger and massaged it gently in circles. This caused Edwards fingers to move quicker and she let out a couple of moans which turned Edward on even more. She began stroking his cock at the same rate her was touching her. He thrusted slowly into her hand and he began kissing her shoulder. She turned her body to the side so that she was facing him fully and started to kiss him.

She was so turned on that she shoved her tongue in his mouth which caused him to open his eyes in shock, but then he quickly recovered. They began kissing each other passionately, both moaning into each other's mouths as they were both fondling each other under the covers. Winry's body started to feel shaky as she was coming close to her orgasm.

She then had a sudden thought and took it to the test to see if he would go through with it. She stopped kissing him for a second and spoke up.

"Edward." She breathed into his ear. "I'm gunna cum soon. Put it inside me."

His heart stopped at her sudden use of words. He knew that she once told him not too long ago to take it slow. So, this was a shock to him. He stopped touching her and removed his hand.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea." She whispered still trying to hold on to the pleasurable feeling he was just giving her.

He started breathing faster as he leaned up and moved his body over hers. She was panting now at the sight of him. His handsome and fit body on top of her along with his erect cock throbbing just waiting to impale her. She grabbed him by the hips and lowered him towards her.

"I want to feel you Ed. Put it in me now." She moaned and he felt a shiver run through him.

He was shaking slightly as he moved the tip of his cock to her entrance. With a deep breath he pushed in and surprisingly she was really wet so it went all the way in easily. She moaned and he laid his body on top of her. He started thrusting into her slowly and he let out little breathy moans. She couldn't help herself so she moved against him urging him to go faster. He lost it then and pressed her legs up to her chest and started pounding hard into her.

Their gasps and moans were loud as they moved together in a wild like rhythm. She was moaning uncontrollably now as she climaxed hard.

"Uh! Al!"

He looked at her in shock but couldn't react to what she just said because he was cumming right when she said it. He came inside of her and slowed down his thrusts. He stopped totally and looked at her while catching his breath.

"Winry?"

He pulled out of her and stared at her with a hurt expression on his face. She came to her senses and didn't know what was bothering him. Was this not good enough for him?

"What's wrong?"

"Why…why did you call out Al's name like that?"

She widened her eyes in horror. She didn't realize what she had said in the midst of her orgasm. She had to think quick on what to say and say it fast.

"I, well, was worried about Alphonse for a second."

_'Stupid, stupid stupid!_'

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "What? What do you mean? Why?"

"I-I know he's home alone and I couldn't help to think out loud if he was okay or not that's all."

Edward was in disbelief.

"Why..at a time like this would you think of him?!"

She started to freak out inside and couldn't come up with a better excuse. She had been caught. She might as well tell him. Now was the only time, there was no other way around it.

"Edward I-"

"You slept with him didn't you?"

She saw the look of pure regret in his face and she felt horrible. She now had no choice but to admit it.

"Yes…I did."

"Winry how could you? My brother?!"

He moved away from her and got off the bed to grab his pants.

"Edward, it's not what you think. It was an accident. I was vulnerable and and-"

"And you slept with my brother!"

She shut up because she didn't know what else to say. The anger in his face caused her insides to turn.

"I'm sorry Ed. Please forgive me…"

He looked away in shame. "I'm not sure if I can right now Win… I gotta go."

She watched him collect his things and headed towards the door.

"Wait, Ed!"

But before she could say anything else he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

**I know this chapter kind of sucks and Winry seems like a whore and all, But I promise I will work on making the next chapters better. A little cliffhanger left, but I will try to update faster. Thank you Vika for reviewing my story. I appreciate it and even if you're the only one (kind of sad for me) it just shows me that someone is enjoying my fic. All reviews appreciated, thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or the characters. I also do not own the lyrics.

**Author's note: **Thanks everyone for the reviews! I greatly appreciate it! :-D Okay so I hope this chapter makes up for the last. It has a little violence, but nothing too bad. (Also depends on the person.) I also added a little humor to lighten the mood. The next chapter will be the conclusion to this crazy love triangle. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

**Warning: **Violence

* * *

_I'm not sure what this could mean,_

_I don't think you're what you seem._

_I do admit to myself,_

_That if I hurt someone else,_

_Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be._

* * *

Winry sat in the bed in shock.

She didn't know what to do, but to just stare at the wall before her.

'What did I just admit to?' She thought as she contemplated what had just happened. 'I just told him that I slept with Alphonse!'

With her head in her hands she felt a headache coming on. It was no good to just sit there and cry. Regardless of her admitting to it or not, Edward already knew. He knew from the moment that she cried out his brother's name.

She got up slowly from the bed noticing that she was still in Edward's shirt. Looking over to the side of the bed she saw her dress lying on the floor. With a deep breath she bent down to grab her dress and took off the shirt. She slid the dress on and headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. As she entered the bathroom, thoughts started to pool her mind.

'What is going to happen when I go home now? Should I even go home at this point?'

She was so stressed that tears started to form.

"I…I lost Edward. Everything we could have had…gone.."

She looked at herself in the mirror and was immediately disgusted.

"What the hell did I just do!?" She screamed at herself in the mirror. "What was I thinking!? Alphonse?! Why did I fuck around with him?"

She yelled out angrily in between pants.

"I love Edward! What the hell is wrong with me?" She pounded her fists hard on the sink surface looking down to the floor.

Tears started to stream down her face now as numerous thoughts were flowing through her mind all at once. Round and round her mind would think about Ed and then Al, then back around again. She began feeling dizzy as she was trying really hard to figure out what to say, or what to do. But nothing came to her mind. Then, a thought popped in her head.

'Wait…what if Edward confronts Alphonse? what will happen?'

She knew that his older brother would never harm him in any way. But, then again, she thought back to the way he had looked at her just before he left.

He had the look of anger. Like he wanted to murder someone.

Her eyes widened and she began to panic.

All negative thoughts rushing through her mind. She had to make sure that he wasn't going to do something stupid. Even if she knew that there was a good chance that she was just being crazy.

She had to stop Edward.

No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew that Edward was not in his right state of mind. She didn't want anything bad happening to Alphonse.

A part of her mind was telling her that maybe he would confront him angrily and have a verbal argument.

The other part of her mind was telling her that he would hurt Alphonse because of his anger and hate from the situation at hand.

There was no more time to waste as she quickly grabbed her things and left the hotel room.

* * *

Time was ticking. Everything seemed to move slowly. While looking out the train window she could feel herself getting more nervous as the minutes passed. She knew that Edward took the most recent train and was one step ahead of her. But she had to catch up fast.

'Maybe I am just being crazy. He would never lay a hand on Alphonse. This is just my mind playing tricks on me because I'm paranoid.'

When she caught up with him, she wouldn't know what to say. But, she knew that she had to stop him before a fight would start, whether verbal or physical.

She felt dizzy, weak and not in control. She thought she could get away with seeing both of them since Alphonse didn't seem to care, but she was wrong.

So wrong that now she was putting Al at risk of getting hurt.

She had to make sure that Edward wasn't going to touch his brother. She just had to be sure. Even if she was thinking the worst thing, the anger in his eyes told her that she might be right about her thoughts.

The train came to a stop as she practically jumped up from her seat and ran out of the train. Pushing through a crowd of people she searched to see if Edward was still at the station. But, he wasn't there.

She ran so fast that she didn't care if her heels were killing her feet. The dirt road made it so difficult to run on that she stopped to take her heels off and then began running again.

All the way back home she kept hoping for the best. That she would get to Edward on time and try to talk to him.

As she was nearing closer to her home she could see Edward from afar. He entered the house and then her heart fell to her stomach. Once she finally reached her house she stopped at her front porch trying her best to catch her breath. At this point she was going to pass out if she didn't get some oxygen into her lungs.

Then before she could open the door to the house, the door swung open. She dodged to the side just in time as she saw Edward push Alphonse outside. He landed on his bottom on the dirt floor and screamed.

"What the fuck Ed!?" He glared at his older brother clenching his teeth with anger.

"You know what the fuck Al! You slept with Winry!"

An angry growl escaped Edward's throat as she advanced towards his younger brother and picked him up by the shirt. Winry's worst case scenario was playing before her eyes and she couldn't move from the spot she was standing.

Edward punched Alphonse in the face sending him to fly backwards and onto his back. Alphonse looked up to his brother's face in horror with blood now dripping from his lips. The shock quickly turned into anger as he got up and went for the attack.

He went to go punch Edward in the face and he dodged it quickly. Winry had to stop this now. It was getting way too out of hand.

"Stop it!" She screamed as she ran towards them.

They continued to ignore her and were fighting for real. It wasn't their normal easy-going sparring; it was a full-fledged fight. The display before her was horrible and she had to figure a way to stop it as fast as possible.

She ran in between them and held her hands out.

"Stop! Stop it right now!"

They both stopped in their tracks as they didn't want to hurt Winry. Anger still coursed through their veins as they stared at each other with clenched teeth like they wanted to kill each other.

"S-Stop this please!" She had to hold back a sob that was trying to escape her. Just seeing them fight was more than what she could handle.

"Do you see what you two are doing?! You're fighting over ME! I am not worth this! You two are brothers! Stop hurting each other like this!"

She was now crying and the two brother's eased their anger for one another. They started to calm down as they quickly realized what they were doing. Then Alphonse was the first to speak.

"Winry…tell him! Tell him about you and me!" Alphonse said out loud while eyeing Edward with furrowed eyebrows.

Edward had a face of non belief as he looked to Winry for an explanation.

"About him Winry? What is he trying to say? That you two have feelings for each other?!" Edward shouted.

"Yea Ed. She has feelings for me. More than you'll ever know! Winry tell him. Tell him that you love me!" Alphonse looked at her waiting for a response.

She just stood there in between the two panicking inside beyond belief. She first looked to Edward who had a hurt look on his face hoping that it wasn't true. Then she looked to Alphonse who stood there staring at her with a hopeful expression.

Her inside crushed and her heart was torn apart. This was so wrong, on so many levels. Two brothers who love each other and would sacrifice everything for each other are fighting over her.

'For me…all of this for me? I'm not worth it..'

"I'm not worth this!" She screamed causing them to flinch.

"A-Alphonse!"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I don't…I don't love you!"

Those words made him gasp. His face showed shock and hurt so deeply that it made her look away fast and then back to Ed.

"I…I love Edward. I always have Alphonse.."

"S-so why did you kiss me!? Why did you give yourself to me when you could have pushed me away all this time?!" His face twisted with anger and hurt. "You…you made me believe that you loved me Winry…that maybe we could have been together-"

He couldn't finish his words as he began to sob.

"Alphonse I-"

"Just forget it!" He snapped wiping his eyes from the tears that were flowing. "Be with him! He's the one you should be with anyways. He loves you. You love him. It's so goddamn perfect isn't it?!"

Winry couldn't hold back the tears that were escaping as she was about to reach for Alphonse when he moved away.

"Don't touch me. Just…don't."

He turned around and ran down the road that led to the train station.

"Alphonse! Wait!" Edward yelled after him while running to stop him from leaving.

Winry's whole world just crumbled before her. She fell to her knees and held her hands to her face.

"What have I just done…"

* * *

It seemed like it was just yesterday when everything went downhill. It has been weeks since she last saw Alphonse. On the same night he left Edward came back to the house and didn't pay any attention to her. He headed straight to his room and slammed his door.

It took a couple of weeks for him to cool off and start conversing with her again. She was somewhat relieved that he wanted to talk to her, but at the same time there was a huge guilt deep inside of her.

She tore apart the two brothers who loved each other so much in order to please herself.

She never thought that this would turn out like this and she hated herself for it. There was nothing else she wanted but to see Alphonse again. To apologize to him for leading him on and causing their fight between Edward and him. She felt so distraught and broken from the whole situation. Nothing she could say at this point would fix this issue. At this point she would need to take baby steps to get back to a somewhat normal relationship with Edward. If Edward even wanted to be with her after that.

But he was still here. He never left her. She now noticed after all this time that he truly loved her and that she destroyed him by sleeping with his younger brother.

His brother. The only man he would ever love and protect. Now gone. Who knows when he'll be back or if he would _ever_ come back after what had happened.

Winry sat with her head in her hands thinking all alone in the kitchen. She glanced at the clock and it read half past eight at night. She wasn't hungry and barely ate much since the incident. For being upset and regretful all the time, she had lost a good fifteen pounds. She was always on the thin side, but this was putting her dangerously close to becoming anorexic looking.

Pinako made her way down the stairs slowly and spotted Winry sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. She lifted her head to give her a little forced smile and then lowered her head again.

Pinako had witnessed the fight between Edward and Alphonse that day. She was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Alphonse and the others for when they returned when she heard someone barge through the door violently. She gasped and turned around quickly seeing that it was Edward who rushed in suddenly. He had anger in his eyes as he raced up to Alphonse grabbing him by the shirt collar.

She can remember distinctively the look of anger and sadness on his face as he dragged a very frightened Alphonse to the outside.

It seemed right for her to wait until the next day to talk to Winry about it. She had been locked in her room since crying her eyes out. But, when she finally got a chance to talk to her Grandma, Pinako was very comforting with her words. She calmed Winry down and got to know her granddaughter much more than she thought she knew before.

She didn't scold her, she didn't judge her, she was just there. There to listen and guide her to the right path. The advice that she gave her was to give herself some time to think over what had happened and how to fix it. She knows that Winry loves the Elric brothers. Whether romantically or emotionally, she knew that one day they would talk to each other again and find peace with one another.

But God only knows when and how that would happen.

* * *

It has been two years now since the last time anyone has talked to Alphonse. Edward found out from Alex Armstrong that he has been living in Xing with Mei. Rumor has it that he moved on and has been seeing her for a little while now. Edward was relieved that he was alive and so were Winry and Pinako. Though even after everything, Winry had a sense of jealousy hidden deep inside her. She wondered how he moved on so fast and if he ever really did love her.

Because deep inside, from the bottom of her heart, she loved Alphonse.

She'd loved him for a long time, only finding out that this was true the day that he left. She felt regret telling him that she didn't love him. Her heart sank and she grew depressed. She wanted to be with Edward, but then yet she was drawn back to Alphonse. She was being pulled in two different directions at once ending up destroying another person's life in the process.

Though Edward seemed to be fine now and was spending most of his time with Winry. It wasn't how they used to spend time together, but it was still something.

She could tell that he had some trust issues with her because of what she did, but she knew she deserved it. But, he had let her know that he wanted to start over and see if they could fix the relationship. So she agreed to work on things and they have been fine ever since.

"Hey Win, pass me the butter."

Edward handed out his hand while focused on reading an article in the newspaper. Winry obliged and handed him the butter.

They ate dinner together silently. It was the three of them. Winry, Edward, and Pinako. The nights that they ate dinner together were much quieter than the nights that Alphonse still lived with them. Sometimes there was awkwardness and other times just small talk.

Winry picked at her food and stared at her plate while Edward kept reading the paper.

Pinako was her usual self eating slowly and talking about how she wanted to expand the automail shop. Lately there have been a lot of customers and Winry and her Grandma have been very busy. Edward on the other hand got a small part time job working at the town library. He found it peaceful being there as it reminded him of all the good times he used to have with his younger brother. And it also gave him time to think about what to say the next time he was to reunite with him. He truly missed him regardless of how he acted that day.

"So, what are you two up to lately? Anything exciting?" Pinako spoke up trying to break the silence.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual." Winry said while staring down at her plate eating slowly.

"Yea." Edward spoke not taking his eyes off the paper.

Pinako's patience was growing thin. She was tired of seeing the two acting as if they were an old couple that couldn't stand one another. She needed to finally step in and say something.

"That's it!"

Pinako spoke loudly while slamming her hand on the table.

She got the attention from the two right away as they stared at her like she was crazy.

"You two need to stop this! You have been acting all depressed for the longest time and you need to get out and live a little!"

They both looked at each other with wide eyes and then focused back to her.

Winry spoke out. "But, we're fi-"

"Don't give me that! You're not fine. Edward come on, ask her out already. Take her out somewhere nice. It's not right for you two to just sit here like dogs and let your lives waste away." Pinako said with a calmer tone in her voice eyeing Edward to do something about it.

Edward swallowed hard and then turned to look at Winry. She had a blush on her face and he noticed a lot of her beautiful features that he hasn't noticed in a long time. Her hair was long and had a nice shimmer to it, her eyes were as blue as the sky, and her lips were plump and perfect. Just as he used to see her. But he never came by to looking at her like that anymore after the stunt she pulled.

Edward took in a breath and then spoke. "Winry, you wanna go to the movies tomorrow night with me?"

She stared at him looking to see if he was sincere and then nodded. "Yea, sure. Sounds nice."

"There you go! Go have fun you two." Pinako shouted and gave them the biggest grin. She walked over to the sink to start washing dishes as they both felt their cheeks getting hot while still staring at one another.

They quickly looked away from each other and finished their meals fast.

* * *

The next night Winry was getting ready to go out with Edward to the movies. She hasn't been to a movie in years and it was a nice change. She dressed casually and headed downstairs to meet with Edward.

He was sitting on the couch reading some sort of material as he heard her coming in. He turned his head and smiled.

"You ready?"

She smiled back. "Yea, let's go."

As they were heading out, a memory appeared in her head of the time when she went out with the brothers. Both of them looked at her with awe and she could still remember the look Alphonse gave her.

She missed him. No matter how long the days passed or if she was seeing Ed again, she couldn't help but miss him. Without him around, she felt like something was missing inside of her. But, she couldn't think of it now because she wanted to focus on her date with Ed.

The night went by nice as they finished the movie and decided to take a stroll around town. The moon was bright and the sky was clear. It was something Winry loved very much since she was mostly a night person.

"I love the night sky. It's so pretty."

"Yea. It's really nice isn't it?" Edward sighed and glanced at Winry from the side.

She noticed him catching a glimpse of her so she sneaked a glance back. The moonlight lit his features perfectly and it gave her butterflies.

The brothers were always opposite of one another, but both had a unique personality.

Edward would shower her with gifts and would always find time to take her out to have a good time. He was a bit on the shy side, but had a strong attitude. Sometimes they would argue with one another until they were blue in the face and then they'd end up making up and forgetting about it. He always forgave her no matter what she did or said.

On the other hand, Alphonse gave her a total different effect which made her feel like a happy free spirit. She could really be herself around him. He was also gorgeous as well so she really couldn't blame herself for falling in love with him too. When she was with Alphonse, nothing else mattered. It was as if they were meant for each other and she could see the love he had for her in his beautiful green gold eyes.

And although she was currently dating Edward, the love she had for Alphonse would never fade. But at this moment in her life she would need to accept Edward as her own. It was the best thing for them at this point. But she guessed it wouldn't hurt if she kept her thoughts about Alphonse secret and hidden from Edward.

* * *

Time just flew by. Winry and Edward have been dating steadily for over a half a year now. Pinako was very pleased with how they turned out as it was her duty to make sure that her granddaughter was happy.

The days only got better for Winry and she started to feel like herself again. While working in her now expanded automail room that Edward helped build, she spent most of her time working on new projects.

Edward had strolled in with a box of new materials in his hand.

"Hey Winry, I got some new stuff for you."

She turned her head around slightly giving him a warm smile.

"Thanks Ed! Just put it in that corner. I'll get to it later."

He smiled and nodded heading over to the corner to place the box down. He stood back up and dusted himself off. He then walked over to her and came up from behind her placing his chin on her shoulder.

"What are you making?"

She felt her face heat up.

"Uh, just something new I was experimenting with. Mr. Jones from the post office wanted me to do something different with his automail leg is all."

"Oh, I see." He still kept his position and watched as she worked on the leg.

"You know…what you're doing is very distracting." She teased and Edward laughed a little.

"Sorry I can't help it. You're just so interesting." He turned his head slightly and placed a soft kiss to her neck.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. Then the feeling of his warmth was gone as he removed himself from her and walked away.

"Ya soooo."

She turned around and arched an eyebrow.

"Tonight I have plans for us."

"Oh really? And what is that?" She said while placing her hands on her hips.

He smirked and turned his head away trying to tease her.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Just be ready by seven kay?"

Before she could ask any questions he left the room swiftly.

'What the hell was that all about?' She thought as she turned back around and continued working on the leg.

* * *

She was ready by seven just as he wished. She sat on the living room couch with her arms crossed tapping her fingers. He was taking forever! It has been over twenty minutes and he has not appeared.

'I wonder what he's doing…'

Just as she was about to get up, she heard a car horn.

She jumped from surprise. "What in the world-"

She ran to the window and saw a car on her front lawn. The head lights of the car shined brightly giving her a hard time seeing who it was.

"!" She quickly went to the door and opened it gasping as Edward stood right in front of her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Hi."

"Edward, what's going on? Whose car is that?"

"Heh, you like it? Well…it's mine."

Her eyes widened.

"What the- How did you afford such a thing?!"

He laughed and shook his head. "I've been saving up for a while. Don't worry it only cost an arm and a leg." He snickered.

She narrowed her eyes at his lame joke and he only laughed more.

"What kind of car is it?" She asked flat out serious.

"Oh it's a 1920 Mercedes-Benz. Nice right?"

She completely freaked out.

"What!? You definitely didn't buy this, you stole it! Give it back Edward!"

He almost fell to the floor cracking up.

"Relax, relax! Mustang lent it to me for the night. I told him I was going on a hot date and you know how he is about girls. He immediately gave in." He said with a wink.

She blushed and then he held out his hand to her.

"Come on, it'll be fun."

There was no point in just standing there, so she took his hand and they went to the car.

When she got in it was very clean and smelled like fresh leather. Like it was brand new. It probably was due to its mint condition. She could only wonder what Roy would do if Edward put even a scratch on it.

Thank God that she dressed nice that night because she had noticed Edward wasn't in his casual attire. He was dressed as if they were going to a party. She then wondered where he was taking her.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yea?" He answered while turning on the engine. When the car turned on the sound and vibration sent a shiver down her spine.

'Nice.' She thought.

"Well, where are we going tonight?"

Edward pulled out of her lawn and made a U-turn onto the dirt road. "We're going to a party."

'Yep, I knew it.'

"Oh."

She sat there silently as he began driving. The ride was smooth and she felt really relaxed.

"Is it a friend of yours?"

She saw Edward smirking from the side and she then became confused.

"Yea, you could say that."

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, but decided to let it go. They eventually made it to the party and it was held in a large home that was almost a mansions size. Winry stepped out of the car and Edward led her to the front door. As they reached the door she could hear a ton of commotion going on from the inside.

He rang the doorbell and after a couple of seconds, someone came to answer the door.

To her surprise it was the Colonel. Roy Mustang answered the door and welcomed them with a large smile.

"Hello you two. Welcome to my birthday bash! Come on in."

Edward rolled his eyes and walked past him. Winry smiled and followed him from behind.

The room was full of people. They were drinking, dancing, laughing, and overall having a good time. Though she felt kind of under dressed as she noticed the woman around her were obviously dressed to impress. She was wearing a white dress shirt and a black skirt with red heels. But, she still didn't feel comfortable because these women were wearing tight flashy dresses.

Edward noticed that she was feeling uncomfortable so he grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "Come on, let's get a drink and loosen up a little."

She nodded and they headed over to the mini bar. They were surprised to see that the bartender was Jean Havoc. His face lit up. "Fullmetal! How ya been!?"

"Hey Havoc, what's up?" Edward smirked and then Jean noticed that Winry was with him as well.

"Hello Winry. How is everything?"

She smiled. "Good, and yourself?"

"I'm alright. Workin' as you can tell. Though I wish I could party too." He made a sad face. "But, I decided to do this because of his birthday and all." He sighed. "Well, I gotta go back to work. Here's your drinks. Enjoy!" He passed them their drinks and turned around to reach for his cigarettes. He lit one up and attended to his next customer.

They grabbed their drinks and sat at the bar stool. Winry sipped on her drink and her taste buds went wild. "Wow. What is this? It's so good."

Edward smirked. "Oh it's one of Havoc's best concoctions. I think it's called an "Aviation" or something."

"Hm." Winry kept sipping her drink and enjoyed every minute of it. Edward just ordered a simple Brandy. They sat and chatted for a while watching the people around them. It seemed like déjà vu all over again. This moment reminded her of the good times she had with Edward and Alphonse when they were getting along. And it also reminded her of another time…

A moment popped into her head that she could not ignore. It was of the time that Edward and Alphonse went out with her one night. She flushed furiously remembering the crazy kiss she had with Alphonse right in front of Edward when he was passed out. It was so wrong, but at that moment nothing would stop the chemistry that they felt for one another.

She quickly shook her head of those thoughts and reminded herself that she should not think about that anymore because she had moved on. And so did Alphonse.

Turning herself fully to Edward she smiled and started another conversation with him.

"So, how long are we staying here?"

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you not enjoying yourself?"

"No, that's not it. I meant like when are we leaving so that I can pace myself with my drinks. I don't want to come home all drunk and have Granny catch me."

He sighed out of annoyance. "Winry, I hate to say this but you're an adult now. You're twenty three. You can relax a bit." He said while patting her shoulder.

"Heh yea. You're right. I guess I still have a mind of a child." She blushed.

"But, that's good. That's why…I lov-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because the music interrupted him. It was loud and everyone cheered as they started dancing.

'Was he about to say that he loved me?' She stared at the bar wall before her sipping her drink in thought. 'The last time someone said they loved me was…'

"So, guess who I got into contact with just a couple of days ago?" Edward said while knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh who?"

"Alphonse."

Her eyes shot open and she choked on her drink that she was sipping on. She was coughing hard and Edward stood up to smack her back to stop her from choking.

"Are you okay!? What happened?"

She tried to find her voice, but she noticed that she really couldn't speak because the drink went down the wrong pipe.

"I-m fa-ine." Cough.

"Havoc! Get her some water!" He shouted and Jean poured her some water. He passed it down to Edward and he held it up to her mouth.

"Here, drink this."

She took the glass from him and gulped down the water. Afterwards she felt a little better, but still couldn't speak well.

"So-rry"

"Nah, its okay Win. Just relax and try not to talk."

She sat there in horror. The reaction she just gave should have been obvious enough for Edward. But, he didn't seem to notice, or decided to ignore it because she was just choking.

"Any way's, like I was saying…I spoke to Alphonse over the phone to see how he was. And I just found out that he wants to come and visit me."

'Never mind.'

"So, I was wondering how you felt about this? Would you feel comfortable seeing him again or you'd rather stay away. It'll just be a quick visit. Nothing more."

Alphonse was coming to visit. How would she react? Will those strong feelings inside her come back? Regardless she had to be mature and accept his appearance. Hopefully Alphonse would do the same.

"Yea, I don't mind at all. He is your brother you know?" She said coolly and he smiled at her response.

"Great, then that settles it. Come on let's go."

'Huh?'

"Uh, where are we going?" She felt herself being dragged by her arm away from the bar.

"Some place special."

* * *

They climbed a whole bunch of stairs until they reached the top floor. There was a long hallway that ran down it and two glass doors at the end. Edward turned to look at her.

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because just do it."

She shrugged and then did as she was told. He led her through the long hallway and they eventually reached the glass doors. He opened them and led her through. She immediately felt a warm breeze hit her face as she breathed in the nice feeling. They were outside.

He motioned her to walk just a little more until she bumped into a railing of some sort.

"Okay, open them."

Her eyes slowly opened and she gasped. It was the most beautiful site she has ever seen. The night sky shined before her with bright stars that twinkled. She looked ahead and could see the bright city lights from the height they were at. She was amazed. It was so beautiful and she smiled.

"Edward it's so beautiful."

It was just them. She felt like she was on top of the world. The patio shined with a couple of dim lights creating a romantic scene.

He stood next to her and took her hand in his. "You're so beautiful."

She blinked and turned to look at him trying to figure out what he had just said.

"W-what."

"I think your beautiful Winry."

Her face blushed a deep red. He moved closer to her so that his face was close to hers.

"I love you Winry and always will."

Before she could say anything he kissed her. It was a soft passionate kiss that made her knee's almost give out. She could not believe that he just kissed her. It had been such a long time since they had any intimate contact with one another and it made her feel weak.

He pulled away and blushed at how she looked. Her eyes were closed and her lips were open slightly. Suddenly, he took a deep breath and kneeled in front of her.

It took her a couple of seconds to open her eyes and realize that he was kneeling in front of her.

"E-Edward what are you-"

"Winry Rockbell. I know we recently had a h-hard time with one another. And I am willing to put it all in the past and forget if you would do this one thing for me."

He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a little black box. Winry's eyes grew wide and she held her breath. He opened the box and it revealed a large princess cut diamond ring.

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I** do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or their characters. I also do not own the lyrics.

**Author's note: **Thank you for the reviews! So, here is the conclusion to this crazy story. Sorry for including only five chapters, but this was meant to be just a short story to begin with. I'm also sorry that it took so long to update. Just to let you know, for whatever happens as the result of this story, do not hate me. On the other hand, you might like it. My point was to make this story different from any other love triangle story out there while adding an insane twist to it. But, It will definitely be more interesting in the next sequel to come. Enjoy and thanks for reading!

**Warning: **A Lemon and one crazy ending :)

* * *

_Every time I see you falling,_

_I get down on my knees and pray._

_I'm waiting for that final moment,_

_You say the words that I can't say._

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

The world stopped all around her. She froze in place trying to put the words together that just escaped from Edward's mouth. She started shaking, she felt like she could pass out.

'_He wants to…marry me?!'_

He was waiting for her to answer, but she could not bring herself to give a response. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

'_Why is this so hard to answer? I want to be with him. I want him in my life forever, but why am I hesitating?!'_

Edward noticed her hesitation and he had a look on his face like he might have made a mistake. He pursed his lips and looked to the floor. She snapped out of her thoughts and knew she had to think of a response fast before he got upset. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, and maybe marrying him wasn't so bad. Alphonse was out of the picture and deep within her she always pictured Edward marrying her. What's the worst that could happen? A divorce? But that was just jumping to conclusions…

Her mouth opened to speak. "Edward."

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. He looked both worried and hopeful. How could she say no? Was this really what she wanted? Could she really move on from her feelings of Alphonse and start a new life with Edward? There was only one way to find out.

"Y-yes."

Edward's eyes widened. "What…what, you said yes?"

She nodded and his face glowed instantly. All of the color that was drained came back to his face as he stood up and grabbed her left hand. He slid the ring on and gave her a long hug.

"I love you Winry."

He held her in a warm embrace. It felt so good. So right. Everything was perfect that night. She wanted this to last forever.

She breathed in his scent and sighed while closing her eyes. "I love you too Edward."

* * *

A couple of weeks past and it was now only two months until the wedding. The ceremony was to be held at the same church that Edward's parents were wedded. It was strange to her because she knew that Ed didn't believe in God. But, she guessed he did it out of respect for her.

Winry's life seemed to be going smoothly for the time being without any problems. But, there was something that was bugging her from the inside. Alphonse was visiting soon.

No matter how many times she tried to ignore the feelings inside of her, they kept coming back.

'_Dammit Winry you're getting married! Stop this nonsense already!'_

She thought angrily with herself. Her fling with Alphonse long ago was still fresh in her mind. It's all she thought about and it was annoying her to no end. She didn't want to think these things because she was now engaged to Ed. She had to be true to him because soon there was no going back.

On the other hand, the intimacy level with Edward went up dramatically. Almost every night they would have sex. Edward got out of the whole "shy guy" act and she got to know him on a whole other level. He wasn't as outgoing and crazy in bed like Alphonse, but he did know how to please her.

Edward is an old school guy when it comes to sex. He would never engage in anything that wasn't considered "normal" to him. Sometimes she would get frustrated when she wanted to do something different, and then he would convince her otherwise.

But the sex with Alphonse was…hot. She never felt that way before in her life. It was if she was committing taboo sleeping with Edward's younger brother in every way possible. She even let him enter places in her body that was considered wrong to some people.

But, besides the sex, Alphonse was connected to her on a whole different level. She craved him, longed for him even if she just saw him a half hour ago at the time. He was sexy, confident, smart, and everything a woman ever wanted.

And the fact that he was visiting tomorrow, made things even worse for her.

* * *

The next day came. It was a sunny day as Winry arose from her bed. The clock shown that it was almost noon. She got up and did her normal routine getting ready. But, this time she decided to take extra care of her looks. As she went downstairs she saw that Edward was having a conversation with Pinako at the kitchen table.

He looked up and noticed her presence. "Good morning." He said with a smile.

"Good morning." She walked over to the stove and poured herself some coffee. She needed it anyway because of the tossing and turning last night causing her to have very little sleep.

"I'm going to the train station in a half hour to wait for Alphonse. Do you want to come, or would you rather stay here?" He asked.

She paused for a moment to think then thought it would be better if she stayed behind. She wanted Edward to adjust and reunite with his younger brother since it's been so long they last saw each other. Also, the fact that they left on bad terms in the past.

"I think I'll stay here."

She sat down at the table and sipped her coffee.

Edward eyed her then finished off his breakfast fast. She thought to herself if he had noticed that she was dressed nicer than she usually did in the morning. Maybe it was too obvious?

He got up from the table and put his dish in the sink.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'll clean the dishes when I get back kay?"

Pinako nodded without looking at him sipping on her tea. Winry nodded as well. He then left the house.

Winry looked to her grandmother and noticed a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing you just seem nervous." She continued to sip her tea while eyeing Winry.

"I'm not nervous. I'm fine. I can't just live my life without seeing him. He's Edward's brother." Winry nervously played with her hands.

"Uh-huh. Winry you know you're not fooling anyone." Pinako smiled.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Now trying to look somewhere else than Pinako's face.

"What I mean is that you still love him."

The words shot through her like a bullet. _'Love? Do I love him? No, I can't! I love Edward.'_

"Don't be ridiculous Granny. I love Edward and he loves me. What me and Alphonse had was…just a fling." She went back to sipping her coffee.

"Okay, if you say so. But between you and me, I always thought you would end up with him instead of Ed. You two seemed like you would be a cute couple."

'_Cute couple? Me and Alphonse?'_

"Ha, yea. Sure whatever you say." She got up from the table and placed her mug into the sink. She didn't even bother cleaning it because her stomach was starting to bother her from her nervousness. She had to keep her mind off of this and keep herself busy. So, she decided to do some work in the automail room.

"I'm going to work on a couple of things. Say hello to Al for me."

Pinako looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Wait, you're not going to say hi to him yourself?"

Winry stopped in her tracks. "No, it's better if we don't see each other. I wouldn't want to make it an uncomfortable situation."

With that she walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

It must have been about a half hour later when she heard Den barking from the front yard. Her heart started beating faster in her chest and she tried to focus on her work. It was beginning to get more difficult as she realized that soon Alphonse was going to be in the house. Would he say hi to her? Will he just ignore her and spend time with Edward? For whatever was going to happen, she felt uneasy and unprepared.

The front door opened and she could hear Pinako greeting them. The voices sounded muffled but she could definitely tell that there were two male voices. She had to swallow a lump in her throat. He was here!

There were some laughs and talking, and then it went silent. She wondered what was going on when suddenly there was a knock on her door.

She froze. She couldn't move.

'_What do I do? What do I do?'_

Then there was another small knock after she refused to respond the first time.

"Uh, come in."

'_Fuck.'_

The door creaked open and Edward popped his head in.

"Hey Win, you busy?"

She didn't turn around and make eye contact because he would notice her flustered face.

"Uh, no what's up?"

"Well, Al is here. And I'd thought it would be cool if you said hey. He wants to see you."

'_He wants to see me?'_

"Oh…"

There was a moment of silence and then Edward spoke up.

"Listen Winry…" He began. "I know this must be weird for you. And trust me it is for me too…but this is my brother. He will always be in our lives as long as you're with me Win. So, please, I'm asking you to forget what happened. Let's start all over and be a family again."

Edward's words were so sincere. She felt horrible for acting this way and maybe he was right. She should forget the past, or at least try to. They were once a happy family, and why would she let a little fling like that ruin it all?

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay Ed, I'll be right out."

Edward gave a wide smile. "Great! I'll tell them you're coming."

He left the room and Winry pouted.

'_Oh gosh…what did I just agree to?'_

She gave herself some time to gather her thoughts and courage as she got up from her seat and headed for the door. While holding her breath she opened it and walked into the kitchen.

She could see the three of them sitting at the table conversing. Then they stopped talking when they noticed her. And then she noticed him. Alphonse was sitting right next to Edward as he got up slowly from his seat and gave her a small smile.

"Hi Winry."

Her heart stopped. Over the past few years his appearance changed...in a really good way. As if he didn't look hot before, he was now considered eye candy to her. His hair got a little longer that was passed his eyes and was brushed to the side. His skin was glowing with a little tan, and he definitely filled out with his body. She could tell he was working out and kept himself in top shape.

She almost drooled like an idiot when she snapped out of it and gave a smile back.

"Hi Alphonse, how are you?"

"I've been good, and yourself?"

"Great." _'Until you just came'_ "How is Xing? Anything exciting going on?" She said as she took a seat at the table next to Pinako.

"Oh it's been great. So many things to do, and see. I love it there. But, it was time I visited my real home because…I was feeling home sick you know, heh." He looked down nervously as if he wanted to say something else.

"Well that's great dear. We are glad you're back. How long are you staying with us now?" Pinako asked.

"Oh well, If you guys don't mind…I was planning on staying here for at least a month. Since you know Xing is so far and also the fact that I wanted to see you guys." He rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously.

'_A month!?'_ She felt like she was going to faint.

"Why of course! You can stay as long as you like as long as Edward and Winry don't have a problem with it." Pinako eyed the both of them.

Winry and Edward looked at each other and then he smiled. "No, no problem at all. I miss my little bro!" He said while ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" He whined and then they both laughed.

"Well, then that settles it. I'll go get the room ready." Pinako got up from the table and walked towards the stairs. "Oh, I just thought about something!"

Everyone looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"Aren't you two getting married in three weeks? It'll be perfect now that Alphonse is here. Edward you should ask him to be your best man." She said with a smile and walked up the stairs.

Edward froze in his seat. He had never told Alphonse that Winry and he were getting married.

Alphonse turned to Edward with a confused expression on his face.

"Married? You two are getting married?"

Edward swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He looked like he wanted to kill Pinako. "Yea Al. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was planning on telling you today, but the old hag beat me to it."

"Oh." Alphonse's facial expression looked a little sad. He looked at Winry for a second and then turned to his brother quickly.

"I'm so glad for you brother. Congratulations!" He said while forcing a smile. Edward didn't seem to notice and he smiled back.

"Next week? Wow. You guys must be excited!" He said now eyeing Winry.

She felt like her heart was going to fall out of her chest as she forced a smile as well. "Yea, we are. Haha, so excited. Hah."

'_Lame Winry, lame.'_

This was all too much that Winry could handle. She can tell obviously that Alphonse wasn't too happy either. But why wouldn't he be? He was with Mei right?

Right?

Then, as if things couldn't get any worse Edward asked him to be his best man. She glared at Edward but he didn't seem to notice her expression.

'_Oh God, is there a God? This is like my worst nightmare…'_

"Great! Thanks Al." He gave his brother a hug and he returned it back.

"No problem brother. I would be honored." Alphonse smiled.

Ed pulled back and had a thought come across him.

"Hey Al, I remember that I spoke to Armstrong a little while back and he said that you're dating Mei, is it true?"

Alphonse raised his eyebrows in confusion and then waved his hands in front of him smiling nervously.

"No no that's not true. She's just my friend. Plus she's a little over obsessive with me so it would be kind of difficult to date her and all." He said with a nervous laugh.

'_Wait…he's not with her?'_

"Haha, yea she was always clinging on to you like a monkey. Anyways, are you seeing anyone else? Maybe you can invite them to the wedding?"

Alphonse kept silent for a second and then answered. "No…there's no one."

Edward frowned but then cheered up again. "Well, no worries. Just having you there would be the best thing I could ever want." He said while squeezing his shoulder lightly and Alphonse gave a small smile.

Winry couldn't take this torture anymore as she started to get up from her seat.

"What you're leaving?" Edward pouted at her.

"Yea, sorry. I just have a lot of work to do. See ya later Al." She smiled and then walked to the automail room.

They continued their conversation as she worked on her project. Sighing to herself, she started thinking.

'_Al isn't with Mei…and I said yes to marrying Ed. Did I make a mistake?'_

Then she felt like smacking herself across the face.

'_What the hell am I talking about?! I did NOT make a mistake! I am doing the right thing, and it's what I want!'_

Her face got red with fury as she was fighting with her own thoughts in her head. Then she calmed down and sighed.

"It's…it's what I want."

* * *

Night came and Winry was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her door.

'_Who in the-'_

She went to go answer it and saw that it was Edward.

"Hey can I come in?"

'_Phew, it's just Edward.'_

"Yea."

She moved so that he could enter the room. She walked over to her dresser to start brushing her hair.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?"

"Yea, you could say that."

She eyed him through the mirror and then turned around to face him.

"Can't sleep…or you just want company for the night?" She asked hesitantly suddenly knowing why Edward was in her room at this hour.

"I, uh, well I thought that since we're almost married, that…" He swallowed and looked away. "…that maybe we should start sharing the same bed."

A blush formed on her face. He wanted to start sleeping together regularly? This was a new change for her and she wasn't sure she was ready for this type of closeness. Though she knew that they were going to eventually and that she might as well get used to it now.

"Yea sure. I don't see why not."

Edward smiled and started to take his shirt off. The sight of his lean and toned stomach always got to her no matter how many times she looked at him. Her heart started to flutter as she watched him unbutton his pants and slide them down his legs.

He noticed her staring at him and smirked. "You know I can't sleep with my clothes on. Would be uncomfortable you know?"

She blushed even more and watched him jump into the bed and put the covers over him. He lifted the covers just a little and patted the bed for her to join him.

Slowly she walked to the bed and eased herself onto it. She began to lie down as Edward covered her with the comforter. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she laid on her back staring at the ceiling.

This felt right to her, but the other part felt like something was missing. She just didn't know what.

Maybe because it was the fact that Alphonse was in the room? She couldn't put her thumb on it.

Edward sighed happily as he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair. She now felt relaxed and sleepy herself. Though she couldn't fall asleep because something was bugging her.

She sighed and turned herself so that she was facing Edward. His eyes were closed and she smiled at how cute he looked sleeping. But then he opened his eyes slightly and then she soon realized that he wasn't sleeping after all.

"You can't sleep or something?" He asked in a low tone of voice.

"No." She sighed. "I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Is it because of Alphonse?"

Her stomach constricted at the question.

"No, not at all." She lied.

"Oh okay, because you know that you could talk to me about anything Winry. You know that right?"

She loved how he was so understanding, but she knew that she couldn't tell him her real feelings. She couldn't just say to him "Yea, I love you, but I also love Alphonse" because then that would be really screwed up. It would be better to stay silent about it.

"Yea I know Ed. Thanks."

She started to close her eyes as she felt Edward move slightly and then lips were on hers. She opened her eyes and saw that Edward had leaned in for a kiss. It was a soft kiss and she felt like melting into it from the feeling. Edward held her close to his body as he kissed her slowly and passionately. It wasn't anything sexual, it was just a sweet moment any couple would have with one another.

But knowing Winry, she turned things that were sweet to something different when she felt like it.

As she was kissing him she moved her leg so that it was hugging around Edward's hip. In an instant their bodies moved closer so that there was no room in between them. With her left hand she went under the covers and started to rub his semi hard penis.

Edward made a little noise into her mouth as he started to kiss her deeply. She had such a sexual interest for Edward that she couldn't control herself. Especially since they were used to each other's bodies after having sex numerous times.

For some reason, just by knowing that Alphonse was in the next room, made it more exciting.

He began removing his boxers and her hand went right back to caressing him. Then she grabbed his hand and moved it so that it was right in front of her face and she put his fingers in her mouth. She began to suck on them and Edward let out a moan. He knew then what she wanted him to do. He removed his fingers from her mouth and it let out a trail of saliva. He shivered at the sight before him. He placed his hands under her nightgown and started to rub her pussy. She was already wet from her previous thoughts about him.

She moaned and placed her hand on his urging to make his movements faster. She was panting now as the friction and pressure of his fingers to her clit increased. He then stuck one finger into her opening and pressed in slowly. She gasped at the pleasure that ran through her body.

This was all too much. Both of them touching each other while Alphonse in was in the next room. He most likely could hear everything, but she didn't care. She then pushed her hips so that she impaled herself onto Edward's finger. He added one more and her breath hitched.

A low moan escaped her mouth as he started rubbing the right spot from deep inside her. His breath was picking up as he panted close to her ear. She could feel his hot breath and could tell that he was obviously turned on by this.

He stopped his movements and pulled out of her. She let out a little whimper from the loss of contact. But it was soon replaced with something better.

Edward grabbed her by the waste and quickly pulled her on top of him. He grinded his hardened member to her clit and she moaned a little louder. Edward tried to shush her since he was worried that maybe Pinako or Alphonse would hear. But, Winry obviously didn't care.

She began grinding him causing Edward to gasp and moan. They kept at it for a little bit until she grabbed his member and started to rub his tip on her entrance. Edward held his breath and she looked down into his eyes. She could see the obvious lust and want in his half lid gold eyes as she lowered herself down onto him. The slickness made it easy for him to enter her as she sighed in pleasure.

His cock entered her until it was all the way in. She wasted no time as she moved up a little and sat back down causing her insides to tingle. His cock felt so good inside of her as she kept a good pace by moving up and down making Edward breath faster.

The noises that came out of her mouth couldn't be helped as she fucked him faster. He was moaning now and letting out incoherent words as he grabbed her hips leading her to move faster and harder.

In her room there were moans, gasps, and heavy breathing. At this point nothing could stop them. The pleasure that they both felt was incredible.

Edward reached up and grabbed one of her breasts and started to squeeze it causing her to moan loader. His eyes were closed shut and his teeth clenched. She could tell that he was near his orgasm.

She reached her hand from behind her and started caressing his balls. While rubbing them she fucked him harder which caused her orgasm to rise even faster.

"Winry ohh…don't stop.." Edward moaned.

She continued to rub him and she felt a wave of pleasure flow through her body. She reached her orgasm as she cried out and clenched her muscles around his cock.

"Oh god Ed! Ahhh…!" She moaned and then Edward was not too far behind. His movements were erratic as he squeezed her hips with his hands and let out a long moan cumming deep inside of her.

She slowed down her movements and let them both ride out the last waves of their orgasm. While panting heavily to catch her breath, she got off of him and lay down next to him on the bed.

"That…was good." Edward panted and wrapped his arm around her waist while snuggling close.

"Yea it was." She said while she closed her eyes slowly soon falling into sleep.

All the while thinking about if Alphonse had heard them in the other room.

* * *

The sun was bright as it shined through the window onto Winry's face. She groaned and rubbed her eyes from her sleep. She awoke with Edward facing towards the wall. He was still sound asleep and she needed to use the bathroom. She got up from the bed carefully and walked out of her room heading towards the bathroom.

She relieved herself and brushed her teeth. Then as she was exiting the bathroom, someone bumped into her. She wasn't looking straight forward and she was instantly startled.

"Sorry!" She looked up and saw that it was Alphonse who looked like he just woke up as well. "Oh hey..Alphonse."

"Hey you're up early." He said while rubbing his eyes.

His eyes were extra light from his sleep and his hair untidy.

She thought that he looked really cute when he just woke up.

"Yea I had a good night's rest." She said blushing a little from what she had done with Ed last night.

"Yea definitely sounded like it." Alphonse said with a blush.

'_Shit, he heard us.'_

"Uh…heh yea sorry about that. I didn't realize I was that loud." She was now blushing a deep red.

He smiled and perked up right away. "There's no need to blush. You're brother's fiancé now. You guys can do it whenever you want."

Winry wondered why he was being so open and okay with things. It confused the hell out of her. Was he over her finally?

"Anyways I wanted to ask you if you would like to get some lunch with me later on today? Maybe a sandwich at this new shop that just opened?" He smiled at her.

"Okay…okay yea. That sounds great." Even though she agreed, she wasn't sure how Edward would feel about it.

"Oh and don't worry I already talked to brother about it. He thinks it's great that we become friends again. I'll see you in a little bit." He walked past her and entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

'Uh…how did he know what I was thinking? Anyways shouldn't be all that bad. He seems to be doing better.'

She went back to her room to get ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

Lunchtime came around and she was pretty hungry. Her stomach growled as she tied up her hair and put on her shoes.

Edward had gone to work that day and she knew he wouldn't be back until a little later. She headed downstairs and found Alphonse sitting at the kitchen table sipping on his tea. He raised his eyes at her presence and smiled.

"You ready?"

"Yea, let's go."

He got up from the table and placed his cup in the sink.

They headed out the door and walked down the path to the main town of Risembool. The sun was shining brightly and it was starting to get a little warmer out. Winry soaked in the sun and loved the feeling. She wore a baby blue tank top and a blue jean skirt. Alphonse wore a white tee shirt and blue jeans. He looked very casual and that caught Winry's eye. Usually he dressed more sophisticated, but today was different.

Eventually they got to the sandwich shop and it turned out to be a nice little place to relax and eat. She ordered a turkey and cheese sandwich and he ordered a Ruben melt. They ate together in comfortable silence and then Alphonse struck a conversation with her.

"So, you must be excited to marry my brother huh?"

Winry finished chewing her food and responded. "Yea, it's going to be really nice."

She tried to keep small talk with him because she still didn't know how Alphonse felt about everything.

"Yea, brother always wanted to marry you ever since we were little. I remember when we used to fight over who was going to marry you." He laughed.

She laughed as well. "Oh you two. Always fighting over the littlest things."

"Heh yea I know right." He finished his sandwich and sat back in his chair with a sigh. "You know, we should do this more often it's nice."

Winry finished chewing her last bite and swallowed. "Yea, I agree. I think we needed this. It's nice to be away from Edward once in a while. Sometimes it can be too overwhelming, haha."

Alphonse raised an eyebrow and looked at her thoughtfully. "So…then you want to do this again tomorrow?"

It took Winry a second to think it over and then she thought that it was a simple lunch date and nothing more. "Uh, sure. Why not."

And so started a new friendship between Alphonse and Winry.

* * *

They spent their days together talking and catching up while Edward was at work. Everything seemed to be flowing smoothly between them. Alphonse never showed any signs of affection in which Winry was glad because she didn't want to feel uncomfortable. Even though she did still have feelings for him, she would never let it show.

They became so close over the next few weeks. It was like they were the best of friends. Always sharing their free time together and talking about what they want to do for the future. It was sweet and nothing sexual sprung out between them at all.

Winry thought that maybe this is how it was supposed to be. Her life was supposed to plan out as having Edward as a husband and Alphonse as a best friend and brother in law. She would have many children and everyone would be one big happy family. It was her dream. Something she'd always hoped for.

But something was still bothering her. She couldn't shake off the feelings she had for Alphonse no matter if they'd become good friends or not. Something deep inside of her felt like he should be in her life in a romantic way. But then she could never let go of Edward either. Those feelings always messed with her head, and always will. All she could do is take a deep breath and ride out life and see where it took her.

In about a week the wedding would happen. She and Edward would be wed and soon she wouldn't be Ms. Rockbell anymore. She would be Mrs. Elric.

Winry Elric.

It sounded right. Perfect actually. The sound of it matched nicely and a smile formed on her face.

She was almost done preparing for the wedding. Since she had become so close with Alphonse again, he helped prepare things with her. It went smoothly and everything was soon planned and finished. Now all she had to do was wait for the day to come.

* * *

The day came. It was a partly cloudy day in the middle of July. It wasn't too hot out which was nice because she was wearing her wedding dress. Her dress was beautiful. It was white and long. Her dress was made of silk and had some pearls embedded around the waste. Her hair was tied up in a high bun and had rhinestones around it.

She looked in the mirror at herself and sighed. She was happy that she was finally getting married. It was every girls dream. Though it would be better if her feelings were finally in check and she could live on with no worries. But life wasn't that simple. She was about to put on her veil when she heard a knock on the door. She wondered who it was.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and Alphonse peeked through.

"Hey can I come in?"

"Yea sure just close the door behind you."

He closed the door slowly and then stood watching her with his hands in his pockets.

"You almost ready?"

"Yea I'm just finishing a few things. I'll be right there."

Alphonse watched her as she tried to put on the veil, but was failing miserably. Her fingers trembled out of being nervous and also the fact that Alphonse, the other man she loved, was standing right behind her.

"Let me help you with that."

He walked up to her and took the veil from her hand. She could smell his sweet cologne and feel his body close to hers which gave her a warm shiver. Carefully, he placed the veil on above her hair bun and let the material fall covering her face and shoulders. In the mirror she saw that he was staring at her. Almost as if he was in awe and almost as if he was sad.

"You…look so beautiful." He said in a low voice.

She couldn't help but blush and looked away from the mirror. "Thanks."

He touched her shoulders lightly with his hands and turned her around so that she was facing him. Her heart started to beat fast. They faced each other and Alphonse took a good look at her.

She didn't know what he was doing. She didn't know how to act. But he continued his advances and lifted the veil over her head. She was in shock. What was he doing?

He moved slowly leaning his head down so that his lips were close to hers. Her breathing quickened as she looked at him in his eyes full of love and sadness.

"What are you doing?" She whispered. Her eyes focused on his quivering lips.

"I don't know." He breathed as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

An instant spark shot through her body as she was now reminded of her strong feelings for Alphonse. She kissed back not being able to control herself. He held her tightly against him as he kissed her like he would never see her again.

Or kiss her ever again, which was the truth. Once she was married, there would be no more touches or kisses.

Winry had to pull back. She needed this to stop. It was wrong. In just a couple of minutes she would be marrying Edward. What if someone caught them?

She held her hands to his chest and moved away from the kiss slowly.

"Alphonse…I can't."

He sighed and closed his eyes. Pain was visible in his facial expression and she felt a lump form in her throat.

"We can't Alphonse. This is wrong. I love you, but we can't be doing this."

Alphonse grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You love me. You just said you love me." A sad smile came to his face and tears started to form in his eyes.

'_Did I just admit to him that I love him?'_

"I knew it. I knew it all along. You love me. I love you too Winry."

She felt tears form in her eyes as the pain and guilt of marrying Edward swam through her.

"I-I can't Al. I'm marrying Ed."

"Don't." He said flat out. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Don't marry him." He shook her by the shoulders slightly. "Run away with me." A tear fell down his cheek.

Those words sent shivers down her spine and for just a split second she thought about it. What if they ran away together? Lived their lives together and started a family. But no, she loves Edward.

No, she loves both of them.

"Alphonse." She choked on a sob. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

She moved past him and left the room shutting the door behind her. She leaned against it and started sobbing. She couldn't stand the look on his face. The look of pain, sadness, and love. Was she making the right choice? Did she really want to be with Edward? Would it be a mistake?

All she knew at that moment was that she needed to pull herself together.

She stood up straight and wiped the tears from her eyes without smudging her makeup. While taking a deep breath she started walking to the room where everyone was waiting for her. She had made her decision.

She was going to marry Edward.

* * *

The wedding music started playing as she walked down the aisle slowly with Pinako by her side. It was a small wedding with a few friends of the family and Edward's ex military friends. She looked up and saw Edward at the altar smiling, waiting for her arrival. He was so handsome. He wore a black and white tuxedo and had his hair braided nicely. His golden eyes shined with happiness which made her stomach flutter.

She finally reached the altar and Edward took her hands in his. The priest began to speak and the music stopped and everyone went silent.

A little time had passed and now the priest was getting close to their vows. Suddenly a motion of a person caught her attention. She turned her head slightly and saw that Alphonse stood in the doorway at the back of the church. He watched her while leaning against the door. She immediately felt regret and guilt.

'_Is this what I want?'_

A person walked up to them with the wedding rings and handed them over to Edward and Winry. Edward with Winry's ring, and Winry with his. They stared at each other and she felt a sickness form in her stomach.

The priest began speaking again.

"Do you Edward take Winry to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." Edward said with no hesitation at all.

Her blood began to rush through her body and nervousness checked in. She was now trembling and all of a sudden she didn't want to be there. She didn't want to marry him anymore.

"And do you Winry take Edward to be your lawful wedded husband?"

She swallowed hard. She began to shake. Edward looked at her with love in his eyes and held out the ring ready to put it on her finger when she had said yes. But she didn't answer.

She was looking around the room in panic. She could see everyone watching her. Her family, friends, Edward, and Alphonse.

Edward started to get a little nervous and his hand started to shake a little. He tried not to frown and waited patiently for her. And then she finally spoke.

"I…"

Edward let out a small breath he was holding in.

"I…I can't."

The crowd gasped. Edward looked like he had been stabbed.

"I love you Edward but I can't do this. I can't do any of this. I'm sorry…"

With those words she turned and ran from the altar. Everyone in the room started talking and there was a whole bunch of commotion going on as Edward watched her run. He was in shock.

She ran down the aisle past her family until she almost reached Alphonse by the door. Alphonse looked at her with hope and happiness thinking that she would run into his arms. But he was so wrong.

She pushed passed him and he lost his balance falling on the floor. She pushed through the church doors and took off running.

Edward snapped out of it and started to run after her. Alphonse saw Edward run past him and out the door. He got up quickly and started running after her just a little behind Edward.

The chase began. Winry was running for her life while crying hysterically.

She had made her final decision. Something that would change her life forever for the better. She didn't want to be with any of them.

She kept running, sprinting almost and she couldn't stop the tears from escaping her eyes. She wanted to leave forever. To forget everything.

She just wanted to run away. Away from her troubles, away from the heartbreak and pain.

She was almost to her house when she heard some heavy footfalls from behind her. Before she knew it she was tackled to the ground by Edward. She tried to struggle and then Alphonse tackled them soon after. They were both pinning her to the ground.

"STOP! GET OFF OF ME!" She screamed and cried.

All of them were panting hard. Edward had angry tears escaping his face and so did Alphonse. She struggled and tried to push them off, but they wouldn't budge.

"Why don't you fucking make up your mind already Winry! Who do you want to be with!?" Edward yelled and clenched his teeth.

"Choose Winry!" Alphonse yelled after.

While looking up at their angry sad faces, a distant memory came to her.

It was the memory of when they were little. The three of them would play tag. She would be running away from them as fast as she could. Edward caught up to her first and tackled her down followed by Alphonse. She screamed for them to get off of her, but they ended up laughing and tickling each other.

She then came back to reality started laughing. Edward and Alphonse looked at each other confused. She laughed so hard that the tears from her sadness were now from happiness. Then their anger suddenly subsided.

"What the hell?" Edward said obviously confused by her random outburst of laughter.

"I'm it now aren't I?" She began laughing again.

Edward and Alphonse looked at her like she was crazy. There was no point in holding her down anymore. They looked to each other and nodded while each taking a hold of her arms and lifting her up off the ground.

She slowed down her laughter and patted her dress which was full of dirt and grass. Her hair was falling out of her bun a little and she looked like she was a mad woman. Ed and Al just stared at her with wide eyes. She looked like she was having a lot of fun and they didn't understand why.

"It's like were kids all over again eh?" She said.

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other with an arched eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" They both said.

"Remember when we were kids. We used to play tag all of the time. You guys caught me so now I'm it!" She shouted while throwing her hands up with a wide smile on her face.

"Uh…okay." Edward responded. "I don't understand how you find this funny when you JUST RAN AWAY FROM OUR WEDDING!" Edward yelled in his usual angry tone with obvious anger in his eyes.

"Relax yourself. It's not like I'm calling you short or anything." She said while laughing.

"Wait what?! I'm not short anymore!"

She shook her head. "No, you're not. But you have a short temper! But that's beside the point." She said with her hands on her hips looking away in a sarcastic playful way.

Alphonse was growing impatient. He shook his head and spoke. "Enough Winry. Tell us already. This is the last chance you got. Who do you want to be with?"

Edward and Alphonse stared at her seriously while crossing their arms in front of them. She looked at the two and shrugged.

"Neither!"

They both blinked in shock.

"What?" Edward spat out.

"I said neither. I choose neither of you. I've been going through so much emotional turmoil for the past couple of years and I can't take it anymore!" She screamed.

They flinched and took a step back.

"I love you both! That's it. I admit it! I love you Edward and I love you Alphonse. Now you both know so this needs to stop NOW!" She shouted in a serious tone and her eyes filled with rage. The brothers swallowed hard. Then she sighed and calmed herself down before speaking again. "This needs to stop because…I can't have you both…"

Then there was silence. The only noise was the wind that blew past them and the sound of birds chirping in the background.

Then the unexpected happened.

"I don't mind." Edward spoke up.

For a moment Winry had to double take his words. "What?!"

"I said I don't mind. If it takes me sharing you with Al, then I don't care."

It was like hell froze over.

"What the fuck Ed?!" She shouted and couldn't hide the shock on her face.

"Are you out of your mind brother!?" Alphonse shouted while looking at Edward with horror in his eyes.

Edward shrugged. "I love you enough Win. I knew that the day I forgave you after sleeping with Alphonse. Yea it hurt at first, but then I got over it quickly than any normal person would. Then the thought of you and Al together didn't bother me much anymore." There was some more silence and shocked stares. "I really don't mind sharing a bed with you two, as long as Alphonse doesn't care?"

Winry and Alphonse looked like they wanted to faint. Edward just admitted to being okay with a three way sexual relationship. And with his own brother?!

"So, what do you think Al?"

Alphonse stood there staring at him and then to the ground in thought. Winry thought that Edward was losing his mind. Then her thoughts changed when Alphonse spoke up.

"Yea…okay. I'll do it. We've always been together just the three of us anyways. It wouldn't be any different now…What do you say Winry?" Alphonse asked her a question that caused her mouth to drop. Literally.

Winry swallowed hard as she was looking back and forth from Edward to Alphonse.

'_They both want to be with me? Am I dreaming this or is this real? Isn't this what I always wanted? Is this finally what I really want?'_

All of these thoughts flashed through her mind. What would Pinako and everything think? Would they even find out? She didn't know how this would work, or if it would work to begin with. Then she smiled.

'_Might as well find out.'_

With a deep breath she answered. "Yea sure, why not?" She shrugged.

And that was the beginning of a new crazy love relationship between the two Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the sequel which is coming soon. "An even more Bizarre Love Triangle." The sequel will be more of a growing romance between the three. Also, the story will include Elricest. Hopefully the ending didn't ruin anything for anyone and I hope that you enjoyed it. Thanks and please review to give me more of a push to write the sequel! **


End file.
